Camino Tenebroso
by Bloody Snake.6
Summary: Orgullosa de ser una sangre pura y decidida a utilizar todo lo que este a su alcance para hacer justicia, incluso si tenía que romper sus propias reglas e intervenir... sin embargo ya había elegido un camino.
1. Capitulo I

****Disclaimer: ****Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling **yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**_Summary: __Hermione es toda una Slytherin, princesa entre las serpientes, pero se niega a entrar en las filas del señor tenebroso, hasta que descubre la verdad detrás de un terrible hecho…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso<strong>

**Capítulo I**

Sin duda Aquel día había sido el peor en la vida de Hermione, cuando se despertó aquella mañana lo único que tenía en mente era ver que la lechuza llegara con una carta procedente de Hogwarts, había tenido que esperar un año más que el resto de los niños ya que ella no había cumplido los 11 años antes de que las clases diera comienzo.

Pero el destino tenía algo muy distinto en sus planes y cuando se despertó aquella mañana, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue ala elfina quien la observaba con los ojos vidriosos Hermione noto que no había abierto las cortinas color esmeralda de su habitación como normalmente lo hacía cada mañana.

-¿Por qué estás ahí parada Nawin? – No solía ser como el resto de los magos de sangre pura, ella le hablaba a los elfos de la mansión en un tono cordial después de todo pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con magos a excepción de cuando visitaba la mansión Nott.

-Discúlpeme Señorita… pero… - La elfina comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Vamos Nawin, trae mi ropa debo bajar y terminar todo antes de que llegue la lechuza, mi madre accedió a dejar las investigaciones hoy para ir conmigo al callejón por mi primera varita- la emoción de Hermione había hecho que no repara en el aspecto de la elfina hasta que se escucho un gran chillido seguido de mas lagrimas que habían sido causadas por el comentario de la chiquilla

-¿Mami te ha regañado, Nawin?- La elfina negó fuertemente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas -Vamos Nawin arreglaremos todo- Hermione la animo bajando de la gran cama con dosel -Ahora dame mi ropa bajare a acompañar a mi madre en el desayuno- La elfina se armo de todo el valor que pudo y dejo de llorar para comunicar la más triste de las noticias.

-Sus padres señorita Granger, estaban en el laboratorio y esta mañana han llegado unos representantes del ministerio…-

-¿Que estás diciendo Nawin? mi madre prometió no trabajar para poder acompañarme al callejón… - La niña había dado por perdido razonar con su elfina aquella mañana, ya había estado sentimental toda la semana desde que le había recordado que su pequeña ama se iría a Hogwarts este año y regresaría solo hasta vacaciones de navidad.

-Sus padres murieron esta noche…- dejo salir la Elfina interrumpiendo el monologo de su pequeña ama –El señor y la señora Granger murieron en el laboratorio anoche trajeron sus cuerpos esta mañana –

-¡Cállate!- Le grito ante las tonterías que decía, Hermione no había procesado la información, sus padres no podían estar muertos hace apenas unas horas le habían dado las buenas noches juntos y había prometido acompañarla de compras al callejón, entonces fue cuando su mente reacciona a una velocidad impresionante digna de una Snitch, rápidamente bajo a vestíbulo de la mansión para demostrar que Nawin había perdido el juicio, sin embargo no encontró a su madre sonriéndole en el comedor, como cada mañana, corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron al despacho de su padre seguramente estarían ahí, corrió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de las presencias de personas desconocidas en el vestíbulo.

Las cuales solo la miraron preguntándose por que aquella chica corría de un lado a otro, probablemente pensaran que la elfina no le había dicho lo ocurrido, y con resignación un mago se separo del grupo que aun permanecía en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-¿Mami?- Al abrir la puerta del despacho de su padre tampoco había nadie.

-Señorita Granger… me temo que debo comunicarle una triste noticia- Aquella voz desconocida a sus espaldas confirmaron lo que su elfina le había dicho lo que ella se negaba a creer. El mago estaba decidido a quitarle la venda de los ojos a la pequeña, tal vez fuese de una manera muy ruda pero pensaba que ni teniendo el más tacto posible podría restarle dolor a aquella noticia y es que por Merlin la niña solo tenía 11 años.

-¿En donde están ellos?- no dejo terminar las palabras al hombre que estaba en la entrada de aquel despacho. Hermione quería verlos aun conservaba un pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño uno del que quería salir lo más pronto posible. Estaba entumida no sentía el frio suelo de mármol sobre sus pies descalzos, su mente esta nublada, nunca antes se había sentido así.

-Su padrino el señor Nott se está encargando del funeral- aquel mago no sabía si la pequeña estaba en shock o si simplemente estaba aceptando el hecho de que no estaría más con sus padres. Para Hermione todo su mundo había cambiado de una a otro de manera tan fugaz que no sabía cómo reaccionar, que esperaba el mundo de ella, era la única Granger que quedaba con vida, por supuesto que tenia familia pero, su Tía Anabella se había casado hace años y había cambiado su apellido, además de que aquella bruja no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Nawin…- en un susurro la pequeña llamo a su elfina y en cuanto un crack se escucho seguido de los incontenibles sollozos de aquella criatura Hermione se giro a ella – Prepara mi ropa - se giro al hombre que veía a la niña con lastima en su mirada. Ella era una Granger nadie veía a una Granger con lastima se recordaba mentalmente ahora era ella que llevaría el peso de su familia – Supongo que el testamento se leerá después del funeral en casa de mi padrino-

El hombre asintió, sin comprender como aquella niña parecía actuar como un adulto, lo normal era que rompiera a llorar o pidiera que le regresaran a sus padres de cualquier manera pero no había sido la reacción de la pequeña Granger. Había escuchado de ella, sus padres solían dejarla sola durante las investigaciones que duraban meses, el mago comenzaba a pesar que aquella noticia para la niña no le hacía gran diferencia de cualquier forma no veía a sus padres muy amenudeo.

-Pero podemos dejarlo para después cuando el señor Nott, crea estas lista para escucharlo-

-No sé si lo ha notado señor, pero tengo 11 años y en una semana me voy a Hogwarts y lo más probable es que el papeleo le lleve a mi padrino un poco más de tiempo, incluso siendo un señor importante en nuestra comunidad, hay muchas cosas que arreglar como las propiedades, sus sirvientes, las llaves de las cámaras en Gringotts y yo no puedo interrumpir su trabajo –

-Claro lo entiendo, pero…-

-Esa es mi ahijada – dijo el señor Nott entrando detrás del mago que veía a la niña frente a él como si de repente le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas mas – Señor Branstone prepare todo para esta noche…- el mago rápidamente desapareció del lugar encaminándose a la entrada donde podía desaparecerse.

- Nawin, ¿por qué sigues de pie ahí? tenemos mucho que hacer – La elfina desapareció sin una palabra más.

-Lamento lo de tus padres querida y mas en un día tan importante como este - El hombre extendió sus brazos a la niña que lo abrazo sin pensarlo.

-Ellos rompieron su promesa- sollozo, Hermione no solía mostrar sus sentimientos después de todo sus padres a pesar de quererla le habían enseñado que en su sociedad eran muy pocas la personas con las que podía sincerarse.

- No creo que fuese su intención Hermione… para ellos eras lo más importante – El señor Nott, era un gran amigo de la familia y primo de su madre lo quería incluso más que a su tía directa Anabella, además tenía un hijo de la edad de Hermione y tras la muerte de su esposa 5 años atrás los había criado prácticamente como hermanos aunque aquel dato no fuese tan conocido.

-Te estoy causando problemas- dijo con un tono triste en sus voz, limpiándose las lagrimas que había salido por sus ojos

-Jamás… ahora busquemos a Theodore- Dijo el hombre que a pesar de no ser muy bueno con los sentimientos, creía que su ahijada necesitaba sacarlo todo porque conociéndola si no lo hacia aquel día jamás superaría el duelo de perder a sus padres.

En el funeral Hermione pudo ver a muchos de sus familiares que solo acudían en fiestas importantes o que mandaban postales por navidad y su cumpleaños, gente del ministerio incluso a algunos medimagos que trabajaban con sus padres. Pero nada de ello la reconfortaba, sabía que sus padres eran queridos y respetados por la comunidad pero el que toda esa gente estuviese en su casa ni siquiera le causaba sentimiento, todo lo que quería era estar en su cama recostada esperando poder despertar y encontrar a sus padres en el comedor como había prometido la noche anterior.

Esta demás decir que aquello no sucedió pero Hermione se había armado de valor y no había derramado ni una sola lagrima durante todo el día después de hablar con su padrino aquella mañana, había estado callada en todo momento incluso durante la lectura del testamento, donde la custodia no se la había llevado su tía Anabella, que estaba furiosa por no poder acceder a la gran suma de dinero que sus padres le había dejado, Hermione debía quedarse en casa de su padrino hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y pudiese tomar control de todo lo que ahora era suyo.

Por su puesto aquel día la llegada de la carta había sido lo último en lo que termino pensando, había sido enviada a la mansión junto con Theodore quedándose al cuidado de la Elfina Nawin a pesar de que los Nott tenían sus propios elfos habían pensado que sería bueno para Hermione tener algo que le diese estabilidad después de todo había perdido a dos seres queridos y tener a Nawin sería un poco reconfortante.

Esa noche en casa de los Nott, Hermione se sintió más sola que nunca la pérdida de sus padres era una herida que jamás sanaría, o por lo menos no muy pronto, así que reunió el suficiente valor aquella noche y camino por los pasillos que le eran tan familiares y a la vez extraños y dio suaves toques en la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Pasa…- se escucho una voz del otro lado y Hermione entro en la habitación.

-¿Ya estabas dormido?- pregunto tímidamente

-No, estaba leyendo, tenía el presentimiento de que me visitarías- el comentario hizo que las mejillas de la niña se tiñeran de rojo aun no sabía si le gustaba que la conociera tan bien.

-¿Entonces está bien si me quedo contigo?- Hermione con miedo a que fuese rechazada añadió – Prometo que no le diré a nadie –

-Está bien Hermione, para que son los mejores amigos… estuve pensado en que yo también me sentiría solo si no tuviese mas a mi padre-

-Gracias Theodore- Sonrió la chica subiendo en la enorme cama recordando cuando hace no mucho tiempo solían dormir juntos, la señora Granger les leía algún libro las noches en que raramente tenia libres, no como los de Beedle el bardo, los chicos había desarrollado una gran afición por libros de criaturas mágicas, historia, incluso por novelas, Theodore no quería que Hermione lo pasara mal recordando así que simplemente puso el libro entre los dos y la animo a que ella leyera para ambos.

Y no tardaron mucho en caer rendidos, solo siendo separados por el tomo de _"Hogwarts una Historia" _escena que solo pudo contemplar el señor Nott cuando la elfina Nawin había irrumpido en su despacho diciéndole que la habitación de Hermione no había nadie, a petición de la molesta elfina había buscado en cada habitación de la mansión hasta que los encontró de tal forma sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que a pesar de su corta edad Hermione y Theodore se apoyaban mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>El bonton de los Reviews no muerde ;D<strong>


	2. Capitulo II

****Disclaimer: ****Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling **yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**_Summary: __Hermione es toda una Slytherin, princesa entre las serpientes, pero se niega a entrar en las filas del señor tenebroso, hasta que descubre la verdad detrás de un terrible hecho…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso<strong>

**Capítulo II**

Theodore había estado tres días seguidos detrás de Hermione, tratando de distraer a su amiga a petición de su padre, pero Hermione estaba comenzando a hartase de que todos la trataran como si estuviese lista para ser internada en San Mungo, aceptaba que sus padres había muerto y se sentía muy afortunada de tener a los Nott a su lado, pero en ese momento escondida en la biblioteca pedía a Morgana que le dejaran unos minutos sola, quería tiempo para recordar a sus padres, no en forma de mártir, quería recordarlos en los buenos momentos, ella sabía que su madre odiaba verla con lagrimas en los ojos y su padre se paralizaba con solo verla con los ojos húmedos. Tal vez, fuese por ello y en parte por la culpa de dejarla por tanto tiempo sola que la habían mimado demasiado.

Había decido que viviría por ellos, sería la mejor bruja y ellos estarían de los mas orgullosos, entonces un crack se escucho en la habitación paralizando a Hermione quien detuvo la respiración y escucho con mucha atención, Theodore seguramente había engañado a Nawin para que la buscase, pensando de una forma conveniente podría salir de su escondite y ordenarle a su elfina que despistara a Theodore por una hora o dos, pero corría el riesgo de que fuese algún otro elfo, no sabía cuántos de ellos había mando en su busca ese chico así que sentada sobre una de las estantería de la biblioteca se asomo al piso y con alegría vio que era Nawin quien había aparecido en la biblioteca.

-¿Señorita Granger? – Dijo la elfina mirando en cada uno de los pasillos – El joven Theodore dice que tienen una visita y necesita que salga de su escondite –

Hermione rodo los ojos, Theodore no era muy bueno inventando escusas ¿quién buscaría a dos niños de 11 años?, no había ningún adulto en casa, y dudaba que su padrino mandase a sus empleados para cuidarlos así que Hermione se recostó en la estantería, así la elfina no podía verla desde el piso y Hermione sabía que le aterraban las alturas por lo que jamás subiría a donde se encontraba.

Minutos después se escucho un nuevo crack y Hermione dio por hecho que la elfina había dejado la habitación así que saco su libro sobre hechizos básicos y se puso a leer, hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par con un gran estruendo que la hizo saltar en su lugar y casi caer de la estantería.

-¡Hermione Granger! – Grito Theodore a todo pulmón – Si no sales en este instante te dejare aquí mientras yo adquiero mi varita y tu no… - pareció que se había quedado sin aire por que solo le tomo unos segundos más antes de retomar sus gritos de nuevo – Y me iré a Hogwarts sin ti, comprare un sapo y le pondré tu nombre lo convertiré en mi mejor amigo y solo hablaras con los elfos hasta que regrese en navidad-

Hermione no pudo contener su risa y sin querer delato su escondite, lo supo de inmediato cuando Theodore corrió la escalera hasta donde estaba para subir y verla aun riéndose.

-Eres la peor amiga que eh tenido nunca- le grito el chico antes terminar de subir y sentarse a su lado.

-No te atreverías a ponerle mi nombre a un sapo-

-Bueno a un sapo no – dijo Theodore dudando si mencionarle a algún otro animal, pero corría el riesgo de enfadarla y terminar en el piso con una pierna fracturada.

-Tampoco te marcharías a Hogwarts sin mí- le reto con la mirada cerrando el libro - … y jamás te perdonaría si vas a Ollivander y yo no estoy ahí –

-¿Iras conmigo?- pregunto Theodore con una mirada suplicante a Hermione tomándole la mano

-En cuanto tu padre esté listo no me importa si aun estoy pijama –

-Podemos ir los dos en este momento, mi padre a mandado una nota donde dice que una vieja amiga llegara dentro de poco y nos llevara a comprar las cosas para el colegio- en el rostro de Hermione se formo una gran sonrisa al ver que Theodore estaba de lo mas emocionado. Le encantaba verlo sonreír, Theodore al igual que ella era muy reservado con personas que no pertenecieran a su familia.

-¿y qué hacemos sentados aquí?- Hermione fue la primera en bajar con ayuda de la escalera que había utilizado Theodore para subir hasta donde ella se encontraba, seguida muy de cerca por Theodore quien la encamino a la sala de estar donde sentados en el sofá miraban la chimenea como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, esperaron menos de dos minutos cuando la chimenea de la sala se prendió con un gran fuego verde y dio paso a una bruja, Hermione la observo por unos instantes su cabello rubio y su gran porte le indicaba que no era ningún empleado de su padrino – ¿Tu ya la conoces?- le pregunto a Theodore en un susurro a lo que el niño asintió.

-Es Narcisa Malfoy, mi padre tiene negocios con su esposo y su hijo Draco ira este año a Hogwarts con nosotros- Hermione examino a la mujer, le parecía agradable y aunque le intimidaba un poco la forma en que parecía estudiarlos mientras permanecían de pie frente a la chimenea, toda sensación de incomodidad se fue cuando la mujer les de dedico una sonrisa maternal.

-¿están listos chicos?- les pregunto amablemente y ambos asintieron emocionados – Eso es grandioso ahora cada uno tome mi mano puede que se mareen un poco apareceremos en el caldero chorreante- un fuerte tirón se instalo en el pequeño estomago de ambos y todo a su alrededor empezó a girar.

Cuando por fin se sintieron seguros de abrir los ojos y que el piso no se movía miraron a su alrededor el lugar les resultaba familiar, sus ojos enfocaron rápidamente a un niño de su edad por lo que había dicho anteriormente ese debía ser el hijo de Narcisa, cuando reparón en ellos se puso de pie los miro con un poco de resentimiento.

-Te has tardado- le recrimino a la mujer que aun sostenía las pequeñas manitas de los niños, entonces Hermione se fijo en que Theodore saludaba al chico con la mano.

-Hola Draco, también compraras tus cosas para Hogwarts- El chico que hasta ahora se fijaba en Hermione miro a Theodore y asintió.

-Mi madre le ha gritado a tu padre por no ocuparse de tus compras- Narcisa soltó las manos de ambos y se dirigió a una mesa cercana parecía discutir algo con el tabernero mientras los chicos se dirigían a la entrada del callejón –Le dijo que era un irresponsable y que no sabía cómo podía tener dos niños a su cargo –

-Sí, tu madre no suele ser muy buena con mi padre- Theodore se encogió de hombros y miro a Hermione que parecía repentinamente disgustada y eso era norma, no le gustaba que extraños hablaran mal de su padrino – Ella es Hermione, ahora vive en mi casa-

- ¿Por qué vive en tu casa?- sin el menor tacto Draco se le quedo viendo como si con esa simple acción pudiese descubrir la respuesta.

-Por qué mis padres murieron hace unos días- contesto fría Hermione – y mi padrino ahora tiene mi custodia-

La respuesta parecía haber dejo sin palabras a Draco y no por la manera cortante con la que Hermione le respondió sino por la mirada helada que le dirigía su madre que finalmente había regresado junto a ellos. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Mientras su madre con la punta de su varita abría la entrada al callejón.

La primera parada fue en la tienda de "Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones", la señora Malfoy les había dicho que sería lo más tardado por lo cual era mejor fuese su primera parada, una señora regordeta se acerco a los tres chicos.

- Primer año de Hogwarts, ¿Cierto?- no les dio tiempo de responder cuando con un movimiento de varita tres cintas se dirigieron a los chicos y comenzaron tomarles medidas – Veamos primero las damas- señalo a Hermione quien subió a una pequeña tarima que estaba radiada de espejos.

La campana sonó nuevamente y por ella entro un chico muy delgado con ropa que parecía del doble de su talla y muy gastada, Hermione pudo notar que sus anteojos estaban rotos, solo parto su vista de él cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.

-Lo siento querida, ya casi termino- la mujer miro a su nuevo cliente – vaya es muy buen día, pasa querido – seguidamente Hermione bajo de la tarima para ser sustituida por Draco.

Un hombre de gran tamaño toco el cristal para llamar la atención del chico que ahora estaba esperando de pie junto a ellos, Hermione podía evitar preguntarse si el hombre había tomado poción crece huesos en alguna etapa de su vida ya que era un pequeño para ser un gigante y definitivamente más alto que un hombre de estatura promedio.

El chico sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre el por lo que le sonrió de forma amable, pero visiblemente nervioso, tal vez fuese un nacido muggle, noto como en poco tiempo Draco era sustituido por Theodore y la mirada de Hermione se volvió seria de nuevo.

-¿ya saben a qué casa irán?- Rompió el silencio Draco al dirigirse a los dos chicos, Hermione evito con todas su fuerzas rodar sus ojos.

-No puedes saberlo, el sombrero seleccionador es quien te indica a que casa perteneces según tus habilidades, así podrás desarrollarte mejor y mejorar…-

Draco no la dejo terminar y a pesar de que el chico estaba agrada decido con Hermione porque él no tenía idea de que contestar puso atención en el tema de conversación.

-Yo se que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado en esa casa –

-Pero no por eso quiere decir que quedes en Slytherin, en la familia Black también han estado en Slytherin y muchos de sus miembros que aunque estén tachados del árbol pertenecieron otras casas, mi bisabuela fue una Ravenclaw y no por eso mis padres quedaron en esa casa ambos fueron a Slytherin-

Theodore que se percato del pequeño enfrentamiento que se originaba decidió ponerse en medio de la discusión.

-Es tu turno- El chico asintió y se subió en la tarima – Hermione, si no mal recuerdo también prefieres Slytherin, así que tu y Draco tienen algo en común-

Narcisa pareció esfumar toda contestación por parte de Hermione ya que les indico que era hora de ir a un lugar más interesante, aunque Theodore sabía que Hermione comenzaría pronto a echar humo por la ojeras y yes que sabía que había metido la pata muy a fondo al decir que la madre de Draco solía discutir con su padre pero si intentaba aclararlo ahora Hermione solo se pondría de peor humor.

-Bien queridos el padre de Theodore ha dicho que les encantara este lugar así que yo iré a pedir la lista de los tres y ustedes pueden buscar algo que les agrade-

Parecía que Merlin y Morgana habían escuchado los ruegos de Theodore porque Hermione esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando Narcisa le giño a Hermione un gesto de complicidad, lo que hizo que su humor mejorar de una manera sorprendente.

-Vamos Theo estoy segura de que encontraremos "Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX" – Hermione tomo la mano de Theodore quien salió detrás de ella, para Draco era algo nuevo ver tal emoción por un libro que seguramente seria de lo mas aburrido, pero aun así los siguió aunque su presencia no fue notada ya que le llevaban una gran ventaja.

-¿Hermione, no te agrada Draco?- al escuchar esas palabras Draco se quedo escondido.

-¿Por qué tendría que agradarme?- respondió mientras miraba los títulos, como Theodore sospechaba, todo era a causa de su comentario – su madre no sabe lo agradecida que estoy por quedarme con ustedes y no con Anabella, tu padre es infinitamente mejor que estar con ella, no tiene derecho a juzgarlo solo por ella tiene un hijo-

-Pero…-

-Tiene un empleo, no puede dedicarse a nosotros todo el día, además no es como si nos tratara como elfos domésticos o simples adornos que guarda en su casa, creo que él estaba más presente en mi vida que mi padres cuando aun estaban vivos…-

-Hermione…- Theodore no era consciente de aquel hecho si era verdad que los padres de Hermione la adoraban y la consentían en todo lo que ella pidiera, también la dejaban demasiado tiempo sola y muchas veces era su padre quien la llevaba a casa para pasar unos días que algunas veces se convertían en semanas.

-No, Theodore- Hermione negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas - Estoy bien, es solo que no me gusta que hagan esa clase de comentarios, y sé que no es culpa de nadie, es mas creo que podría llevarme bien con los Malfoy, pero no hoy…-

-Sabes ya no eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Theodore decidido, entonces sin previo aviso abrazo a Hermione que estaba aun en shock por sus palabras –Desde Ahora serás mi hermana y el que diga lo contrario terminara lamentándolo – fue entonces que Hermione sonrió comenzó a reír si ya antes tenía un gran aprecio por Theodore ahora no sabía cómo describir el sentimiento, pero estaba segura de que su amistad seria una de las cosas que protegería con todas sus fuerzas.

Ese fue el instante en el que Draco decidió anunciar su presencia llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Encontraron el libro que buscaban?- ambos se habían olvidado del libro por un instante, incluso Hermione pareció olvidar el motivo por que estaba siendo tan fría con la familia Malfoy porque su sonrisa no se borro.

-No, pero si dejamos el pedido seguro que nos lo pueden enviar a casa- Draco no logro entender por que pero le agradaba mas la Hermione sonriente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todas las alertas que recibí y aunque me gustaría tener los mismo Reviews aun estoy feliz de que la historia tuviese tal aceptación.<p>

Por Merlin que el Botón de Reviews no muerde a partir de este capítulo quien deje un comentario y tenga cuenta en FF recibirá un adelanto del próximo, como ven no actualizó diario pero por lo menos una vez a la semana, no me pongo un día porque temo que escribo en mi ratos libres pero les prometo terminar esta historia que abarcara los 7 libros por lo que esperen que sea larga y de momento no tendrá nada subido de tono por que hay que comprender que son unos niños.

En fin los dejo y espero que se animen a dejarme un comentario para así mejorar la historia.

**Travesura realizada!** ;D


	3. Capitulo III

****Disclaimer: ****Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling **yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**_Summary: __Hermione es toda una Slytherin, princesa entre las serpientes, pero se niega a entrar en las filas del señor tenebroso, hasta que descubre la verdad detrás de un terrible hecho…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso<strong>

**Capítulo III**

Habían terminado con casi todo lo de la lista, solo hacían falta dos paradas una de ellas era por supuesto Ollivander, una compra que sin duda cada mago de Londres recuerda para el resto de su vida, Hermione, Draco y Theodore se pararon frente a la puerta preparándose mentalmente, este era un momento importante en sus vidas.

El señor Ollivander se enorgullecía de recordar cada una de las varitas que había vendido desde que el negocio familia pasara a sus manos, esa había sido su ambición desde que era un simple estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw en Hogwarts y sin duda uno de los mayores orgullos de la casa de las águilas. Todos sabían que lo que el señor Ollivander realizaba era más un arte, que un oficio, cada una de las varitas a las que ponía su nombre era su más grande obra maestra, no había dos varitas iguales para él.

Al entrar un campana anuncio su presencia en el establecimiento, y aun que no podía visualizarse a su famoso propietario una voz desde el fondo del lugar se escucho, era una voz profunda, rasposa y al mismo tiempo amigable.

-En seguida los atenderé-

Narcissa tomo asiento mientras que los tres niños veía todas las cajas que contenían las estanterías, tratando de imaginar cuál de ellas sería su compañera partir de aquel día, Fue entonces que pudieron ver a señor Ollivander sus ojos los intimidaban un poco ya que parecían evaluarlos.

-Vaya, si hoy eh tenido una clientela de lo más interesante- Tomo una cinta de aparador y su mirada atrapo aTheodore que permanecía callado -¿Con que mano usas la varita?-

Theodore se quedo congelado en su lugar y Hermione rio un poco porque prácticamente podía ver como las ideas se conectaban en su cabeza y en cuanto los ojos de Theodore se fijaron en Hermione ella le vocalizo la respuesta divertida "La derecha"

-La derecha- dijo rápidamente agradeciéndole a Hermione internamente, había imaginado miles de veces ese momento pero jamás se le había ocurrido que terminaría sin saber que responder, Ollivander midió su brazo y desapareció entre las estanterías regresando con varias cajas.

-Aliso y Unicornio veintiocho centímetros, rígida- le tendió la varita y Theodore la tuvo en su poder sintiendo la madera pero antes de que le diese tiempo de agitarla el señor Ollivander la arranco de sus manos –No me parece que esta no es – enseguida tomo otra del montón y se la tendió a Theodore quien la tomo rápidamente antes de que al mago se le ocurriera arrebatársela de nuevo de las manos, en esta ocasión destellos de dorados salieron la varita y el señor Ollivander sonrió.

-Que curiosa elección, Ébano y Unicornio, treinta centímetros y medio, ligeramente elástica- Theodore no cabía de la emoción por fin tenía su propia varita. La luz se esfumo de sus ojos cuando Ollivander la quito de sus manos y la guardo de nuevo – No olvidemos que aun son menores de edad aunque te la deje no podrás hacer nada con ella- el mago termino de empacarla y la dejo en el recibidor de donde era recelosamente custodiada por la mirada de Theodore, como si fuese capaz de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

El siguiente en ser abordado fue Draco que más que feliz extendió su brazo derecho para ser medido, su mirada se conecto unos instantes con la de su madre, Narcissa lo miraba con orgullo, sabía que su hijo sería un gran mago, Draco la miro nervioso durante unos instantes y después se relajo, que podía salir mal, el mago que estaba ahora buscando entre las estanterías se vanagloriaba de que siempre podía encontrar a la perfecta compañera para todo aquel mago que visitase su local.

Cuando Ollivander volvió con mucho menos cajas que las que había traído con Theodore, el rubio se volvió a ponerse nervioso, tal vez esas fuesen sus únicas opciones, de la mente de aquel niño de ojos grises se empezaron a disparar las inseguridades de nuevo, ¿y si ninguna de esas varitas estaba destinada a él?, ¿Habría algún mago en Hogwarts que no llevase una varita consigo?, Seguramente no, los magos que visitaban su casa siempre traían consigo la varita, ya fuese en su túnica, o como su padre quien siempre la traía en un compartimiento de su bastón unida al mango de plata con Forma de serpiente.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione lo sacudió un poco, cuando se giro a mirarla la chica le señalo al señor Ollivander quien le tendía una varita su color era claro en la punta y se oscurecía gradualmente con forme llegaba al otro extremo donde su color quemado le daba un toque de elegancia, cuando la sostuvo pudo sentir el flujo mágico que pasaba de su mano a la varita, los demás magos y brujas presente lo vieron manifestado con una suave brisa que solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

- Curioso, muy curioso- dijo el mago, pero Draco no presto mucha atención, mientras que Theodore había dejado de intentar ver atreves del paquete que envolvía su varita y se dirigía al fabricante de varitas.

- ¿Qué es lo curioso?-

-Bueno es la primera varita en generaciones de familia Malfoy que no tiene en su centro fibra de corazón de dragón, aunque por parte los Black sí que suelen variar mucho, si mal no recuerdo la varita de Usted señora Malfoy, también tiene ese centro…- Narcissa asintió- No estoy diciendo que esto influya en los hijos pero el cambio sí que es algo drástico, la combinación del espino con el pelo de unicornio es muy rara - su mirada se dirigió fijamente al chico que aun sostenía la varita admirándola – Espero que la cuide como es debido-

Dicho eso le pidió la varita para envolverla como antes había hecho con la de Theodore, ante la vista de los dos chicos que esperaban con ansias ver qué tal le iría a su amiga, Theodore la miraba respirar profundo, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y se murmuraba cosas a sí misma, como siempre que no quería admitirlo e intentaba a aparentar una tranquilidad que era evidente no tenia en aquel momento, Draco miro a Theodore preguntándole si la chica que se encontraba bien, Theodore le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano.

La mirada del viejo fabricante de varitas se fijo en la siguiente bruja de aquel grupo que adquiriría una varita aquel día, no podía ocultarse su sorpresa cuando reconoció de quien se trataba -¿La ultima Granger?- fue un susurro pero al estar tan impaciente Hermione, quien mantenía su mirada en el piso y después la alternaba con en el mago, no alcanzo descifrarlo.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Nada importante, señorita…- se corrigió rápidamente - ¿Con que mano usa usted la varita?-

-La derecha señor- estiro su mano mientras Ollivander le media el brazo al igual que había hecho con Draco y Theodore.

Ollivander desapareció una vez más entre las estanterías mientras se escuchaban como varias cajas era movidas para seleccionar unas cuantas del montón, cuando se acerco de nuevo Hermione estaba nerviosa.

-Veamos prueba con esta- Hermione vio una hermosa varita hecha de manzano podría decirse que era un poco larga para una niña de su edad y justo cuando pretendía agitarla Ollivander se le adelanto.

-No, me parece que no – con delicadeza la quito de sus manos – Probemos una combinación diferente…- de una caja de terciopelo negro saco una varita que parecía de un color rojizo – su núcleo es una pluma de fénix, me parece recordar que su abuela tenía una parecida-

Hermione la tuvo en sus manos por un poco de tiempo cuando con una mirada el Ollivander la apremio para que la agitase. Un remolino se formo pero no con mucha fuerza ya que pronto desapareció…

-No, al parecer tendremos que probar otra- Dijo maravillado, el viejo mago buscando entre las cajas. Murmurando para sí mismo, una vez más regreso con una única caja – No estoy muy seguro de esta elección- El mago saco la varita temblorosamente de su caja y se la tendió a la niña que tenía un brillo en la mirada que parecía que el oro se fundía en ellos y cuando la tomo un estallido de magia se provoco, las flores que ya estaban marchitas sobre el mostrador volvieron a tener vida y el local parecía tener un poco mas de vida, incluso Narcissa, que prestaba atención a la lista tachando rápidamente las cosas que ya habían descartado y las que enviarían por lechuza a los respectivos hogares, se sorprendió al sentir aquella onda de magia.

-Eso fue…- Hermione, no tenia palabras para describirlo y miro con mala cara cuando Ollivander poso sus largos y huesudos dedos para quitarla de su mano examinando la varita de nuevo.

- Dragón y Vid, veintinueve centímetros y medio, Dura – Al describir la varita el mago seguía examinándola – Curioso, las varitas con una madera de Vid son atraídas por personalidades complejas, los magos o brujas, como es tu caso mi querida niña, que son dueños de ellas siempre buscan un propósito muy elevado, suelen tener una visión mas allá de lo ordinario, llaman a sus dueños apenas los sienten cerca, su centro de fibra de corazón de dragón le da un temperamento difícil de domar para aquellos que no son dignos, sin duda te ayudara a hacer grandes cosas, si le das una guía apropiada-

El mago la guardo en una caja al igual que el resto, pero Hermione noto un cuidado especial, como si mago supiese que de un momento a otro podría estallar, Narcissa aun un poco sorprendida dejo un saco con galeones como pago por la adquisición de las varitas.

- ¿Podemos llevarlas nosotros madre? – dijo Draco llamando su atención

-sí, nos gustaría llevarlas así no hay riesgo de que la lechuza se pierda camino a casa- El comentario de Theodore le provoco una sonrisa a Narcissa y al señor Ollivander.

- Seguro cada quien lleve su paquete - Cada uno tomo la caja correspondiente que contenía sus varitas y al salir de la tienda la campanilla volvió a sonar anunciando su partida.

-¿Les gustaría un Helado?, Mientras esperamos a Lucius y Jack – no espero respuesta por los chicos que sostenían los paquetes con sus varitas muy entusiasmados y los guio por el callejón.

-¿Crees que realmente tengan dragones dentro?- dijo Theodore mientras pasaban enfrente del banco Gringotts

-Solo en las cámaras de alta seguridad- respondió Draco – Me lo dijo mi padre – se encogió de hombros, cuando Hermione y Theodore lo miraron interrogándole con la mirada

Siguieron caminando viendo a distintos magos y brujas caminando a lo largo del callejón para entrar por las puertas de los distintos locales, algunos de los cuales ellos mismos habían visitado antes, "Dicen que vieron a Harry Potter en el caldero chorreante, debe estar comprando todo lo del colegio", Hermione escucho mientras pasaban, recordaba ese nombre de los libros de historia moderna, se decía que el provoco la caída del señor tenebroso y era el único sobreviviente de la maldición asesina, Hermione noto que se había separado un poco del grupo pero aun podía visualizarlo así que siguió con su paso, de todas formas sabia a donde se dirigían.

Unos cuantos niños de su edad pasaron corriendo con lechuzas y sapos, también veía personas con miles de paquetes "Vamos Ronald aun tenemos que conseguir los libros" decía una mujer regordeta a la cual el chico pelirrojo respondía con una mueca seguido por un par de chicos idénticos que columpiaban a una niña que los tomaba de la mano.

Hermione se rio, hasta que escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos pudo ver a Theodore haciéndole señas desde la mesa, así que termino por apresurar el paso y llegar a la mesita donde solo estaban los dos chicos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Draco –Mi madre a regresado a buscarte- Hermione lo ignoro y coloco el paquete con su varita sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba.

-se dice que Harry Potter esta en el callejón- Theodore la miro y después a Draco –No sé porque el escándalo es solo otro mago – se encogió de hombros cuando el señor Fortescue les ofreció el menú de postres.

- Yo quiero una copa de helado levitador – dijo Draco rápidamente.

- Un helado de relleno de nata de Cornualles- Theodore parecía olvidarse de su comportamiento reservado aquel día, algo a que le alegraba a Hermione interiormente

El señor Fortescue anoto los dos pedidos rápidamente y espero por la orden de Hermione la cual seguía viendo el menú, en cuanto despego la vista miro al señor con una sonrisa – Un Mousse de fresa y café por favor- El mago termino de anotar y enseguida saco la varita y con uno movimiento ágil los pedidos aparecieron frente a ellos.

- ¿Café?- pregunto Draco, Hermione solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-No te molestes, Malfoy…- le advirtió Theodore antes de que empezara una discusión que se repetía muy a menudo en su casa –Nawin ah intentado de todo para quitarle el habito de tomar café-

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando a lo lejos logro ver a su padrino acompañado de la señora Malfoy y el que ella suponía debía ser su marido, la mirada de Jack se cruzo con la de Hermione y este le sonrió mientras fingía escuchar a la señora Malfoy que por la muecas que se formaban en la cara del que suponía era el esposo debía estarle reclamando algo a su padrino.

-Vez te lo dije Hermione no se perdió – dijo su padrino cuando llegaron a su lado – Es una chica lista – le guiño un ojo mientras la despeinaba y Hermione trataba de alejar su mano, pues odiaba que su cabello se arruinara después las horas que Nawin pasaba logrando domarlo.

-Pero es solo una niña, no puedes confiar en que tenga una solución para todo en cualquier momento-

Hermione vio una sonrisa en la cara de su padrino igual que la que se posaba en la de Theodore, pero ella solo rio cuando ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo "Claro que tiene siempre una solución para todo".

-Por cierto Hermione, Nawin me recordó que debía darte este sobre, es una carta de Anabella- Jack la dejo sobre la mesa esperando la reacción de Hermione, la cual no se hizo esperar y la tomo para abrirla y leerla rápidamente.

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Me gustaría llevarte a la estación para tomar el expreso este primero de septiembre, se que a tus padres les gustaría que ese día estuvieses en compañía de tu familia. Me eh dado cuenta de que estamos solas con nuestro dolor en este mundo, ninguna persona te comprende más que yo, tu padre, mi hermano, era una persona maravillosa y por eso eh olvidado el que prefirieses irte con los Nott antes que conmigo y estoy dispuesta recibirte con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta pronto.**_

_**Anabella Warrington.**_

Hermione no podía creerlo esa mujer creía que era estúpida o ingenua, intentaba usar el recuerdo de sus padres para convencerla de algo que seguramente terminaría mal y no tenía ganas de discutir, Hermione fijo su mirada molesta en la carta repasándola una y otra vez hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzó a incendiarse la carta que aun sostenía en sus manos.

Jack se dio cuenta justo a tiempo, retirándola de las manos de Hermione y lanzándola al piso donde termino de consumirse por el fuego que se había creado en su centro, sabía que no era una buena idea que le diera aquella carta, pero no podía negarle a Hermione el que ella misma tomara la decisión. Cuando se giro para preguntarle a Hermione si se encontraba bien se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su asiento, miro a Theodore y este le señalo el camino que estaba directo al caldero chorreante.

-Discúlpenla, Anabella logra sacarla de sus casillas, recuerdo que en el funeral de hace unos días casi exploto unas botellas de vino de ortigas en la cocina- dijo sentándose de nuevo.

-JACK!- le grito Narcissa – no piensas ir tras ella, podría pasarle algo…-

-si alguno va tras ella ahora terminaremos logrando que se enfade aun mas, solo necesita unos minutos a solas- interrumpió Theodore.

-Tranquila Narcissa, si quiere regresar a casa solo tiene que usar la chimenea del caldero o llamar a Nawin- Jack tomo el paquete que Hermione había dejado en la mesa y se giro a Theodore –Vamos a comprar algo bonito, si mal no recuerdo eso le gusta a las niñas-

-¿Quién es Nawin?-Draco se acerco a Theodore mientras seguían al señor Nott por el callejón.

-La elfina domestica de la familia de Hermione, ahora trabaja en nuestra casa-

-Theodore, ¿Qué te parece este?- su padre señalo un gato grande color naranja, con cara aplastada que miraba al señor Nott con algo de desdén, Theodore vio como Draco evaluaba al animal – Creo que se lo llevare a Hermione, parece que es igual de huraño que ella así no serás el único que la soporte en ese estado cuando estén en Hogwarts-

Por los argumentos de su padre Theodore le indico que era un regalo perfecto y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la dependienta de decir algo cuando lo pago y lo saco del lugar.

Cuando llegaron a casa Nawin corrió hecha un mar de lagrimas a donde estaban los dos magos saliendo de la chimenea.

-Tiene que sacarla de su habitación, ah estado arrojando cosas desde que llego y no para de gritar…- la elfina parecía luchar para que no salieran las palabras, pero Anabella había sido su ama en el pasado y sentía que la traicionaba cada vez que tenía que expresarse de ella con las palabras con que llegaba a describirla su pequeña ama.

Jack Nott dejo todo lo que llevaba en brazos y solo se llevo una canasta con un gato color canela, Theodore siguió a su padre pero sin que se diese cuenta de su presencia, Hermione ya había sufrido mucho para su corta edad, él quería que el resto de su vida fuera feliz, que estar junto a la chica que siempre veía el lado bueno de la vida y no la que ahora se encerraba en su habitación para que nadie pudiera ver lo mucho que le afectaban las palabras que habían sido escritas con el único propósito de causar dolor.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su tarea de destrozar todo lo que tuvieran enfrente, y así no tomar la red flu y hacerle una no muy cordial visita a su tía, y hacerle la vida más complicada a su padrino.

-Vete de aquí Nawin te ordene que te quedaras en la cocina- le grito furiosa causando que una muñeca de porcelana explotara, cosa que le dio aun más rabia porque esa muñeca había pertenecido a la abuela de su padre, una bruja que según tenía conocimiento era quien había apoyado a su padre cuando inicio sus investigaciones viajando por toda Europa buscando antídotos de plantas venenosas y exóticas.

-Me temo querida que no soy Nawin- dijo el señor Nott cerrando la puerta detrás de él dándole la oportunidad a Theodore de poder acercarse más.

-Lo lamento, le pediré a Nawin que limpie todo- se llevo un pañuelo a los ojos limpiando las lagrimas y tratando de recuperar la calma –fui muy grosera con la familia Malfoy, les mandare un presente mañana en forma de disculpa- Fue entonces que se fijo en la canasta que su padrino aun llevaba en la mano.

-Ya me eh disculpado en tu nombre, pero si crees que es lo correcto puedes usar las lechuzas de la mansión para mandar tu presente – entonces Jack se coloco a la altura de Hermione, y saco al gato de su jaula.

-¿Un gato?- dijo mientras veía al peludo animal escanear la habitación, "Por Merlin un gato estaba mirando su habitación" los gatos no solían hacer aquello.

-si la dependienta dijo que era de carácter fuerte y creí que se llevaría bien contigo- puso al gato en sus pequeños brazos ahora se buena dueña y encárgate de el.

-¿Tiene nombre? Y ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlo yo?- le dijo enseguida

-por qué eso te recordara que no estás sola y no creo que tenga nombre así que puedes darle uno tu- Jack sacudió la cabeza de Hermione recibiendo una mirada de molestia a cambio

-El gato está un poco más abajo- le reclamo, pero solo recibió una carcajada a cambio. Hermione ahora tenía un gato y de alguna forma se había olvidado del tema que la tenía tan molesta.

El primero de septiembre llego más rápido de lo que muchos imaginaban aunque para uno que otro mago o bruja de 11 años el tiempo fue eterno, en la estación podían ver muggles de un andén a otro lo cual perecía normal ya que eran las diez de la mañana, Theodore y Hermione llevaban sus carritos siguiendo al señor Nott.

Hermione no había revelado nada de lo que decía la carta que su padrino le había entregado, pero término por aceptar el gato canela como regalo llamándolo Crookshanks el cual en ese momento descansaba sobre el baúl en su canasta de viaje.

Al atravesar el muro noto que había más gente de lo que esperaba pero aun había muchos compartimientos libres. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

-Yo subiré sus Baúles, Hermione querida será mejor que te quedes con Crookshanks aun se está acostumbrando a ti y no queremos que se pierda- Hermione tomo la canasta para viaje. Esperando a que su padrino subiera sus cosas por los pequeños escalones.

-Sabes que es mitad kneazle, no se perdería así de fácil…- Mientras el señor Nott bajaba del expreso, una familia se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Por qué yo tengo solo una aburrida lechuza?- dijo Theodore alzando la jaula de un búho real.

-No es una lechuza es un búho Theodore y yo creo que es muy bello- Hermione miro la jaula –Además no creo que quisieras un sapo y las aves son muy útiles, no podemos tener otro gato o Crookshanks se pondrá celoso…- El maullido del gato fue como si apoyara a su dueña, con extraordinaria sorpresa el gato y su dueña se llevaban de lo mejor y era muy similares en carácter.

Theodore subió al vagón pensando en algún argumento que rebatirle a Hermione, mientras ella lo seguía detrás. Se sentaron junto a la ventana para seguir charlando con el señor Nott, mientras Hermione le pedía que les escribiera mínimo una vez a la semana.

-No puedes escribirnos todos los días eso sería extraño- la apoyo Theo

-No puedes usarnos como escusa en tu trabajo ahora así que tienes que ser un adulto responsable…- le indico Hermione

-Pero vaya parece que dejaran a un niño en casa… -

-No sé como sobrevivirás sin nosotros- dijo Theodore aguantando la risa mientras.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarle una niñera…-

-Yo puedo ofrecerme como voluntaria- La voz de la señora Malfoy se alzo sobre el posible argumento que Jack le daría a los pequeños diablillos que estaban en el vagón – Hermione querida las flores que mandaste son hermosas, aunque guardare el secreto de que las conjuraste- le giño un ojo en complicidad.

-¡Haz estado usando la varita!- dijo Theodore con reproche.

-Solo repase unos cuantos hechizos básicos- se defendió Hermione, Draco entro en el compartimiento seguido de lo que a ojos de Hermione eran dos grandes bolas de masa humana.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?- pregunto unos de los enormes niños tras Draco. Theodore indico con un gesto que a él no le importaba.

- No hay problema…- Theodore se puso a lado de Hermione para que los dos grandes niños se sentaran juntos, aunque Crookshanks lo miro mal cuando lo levanto de lugar donde dormitaba, por lo que Hermione lo metió en la canasta donde no sería molestado el resto del viaje.

Pronto el anuncio de que el expreso partiría pronto sonó sobre todas la voces el tiempo se había pasado volando.

-Mantenme informada sobre todo lo que intente hacer la arpía de Anabella aunque no creo que te de problemas en los próximos días-

-Hermione…- Jack se notaba visiblemente confuso pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más ya que el tren comenzó a avanzar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu tia?- Pregunto Theodore visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Recuerdas la carta que me mando hace unos días?- Hermione no necesito que Theodore asintiera antes de continuar –Pues después de que me marche de la heladería compre unas cuantas cositas por el callejón y se las mande ahora mismo debe estar inmovilizada en su habitación con su ridículo intento de marido agitando la varita desesperadamente-

-¿Pues que decía la carta?-

-Espera… inmovilizaste a tu tía una bruja experimentada…- Empezó Draco cuando Hermione lo interrumpió

-Yo no diría que experimentada… pero si se lo merecía –

-Solo espero que papá no tenga muchos problemas- dijo Theodore negando con la cabeza, un chico se asomo por la puerta muy nervioso captando la atención de todos.

-¿Vieron un sapo por aquí?-

-¿Quién tiene un sapo de mascota y se pierde?- se burlo uno de los dos tipos que estaba frente a Theodore y Hermione, Draco y el otro rieron.

-No- respondió Hermione sin entender por qué los chicos se reían

-Es mejor que se perdiera así no tienes que pasar la vergüenza de decir que es tuyo – dijo Draco

-Yo te ayudare a buscarlo –Hermione se puso de pie mirando mal a Draco. Theodore solo que sedo callado.

Hermione se entero de que el chico se llamaba Neville, le parecía agradable pero siendo sinceros parecía un poco lento. Buscaron en cada compartiento del tren, hasta que se encontraron con un prefecto.

-No es buena idea que los de primero estén paseando por lo largo del tres, si buscan a la señora del carrito aun no inicia su ronda- les dijo de manera autoritaria.

-Estamos buscado su sapo- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a Neville

-Oh-, el chico pelirrojo pareció pensarlo un poco –Bien yo puedo ayudarlo a ver si esta en los vagones de prefectos-

-Iré al final del tren Neville- lo consoló Hermione, mientras el chico se ponía triste, esperaba encontrar a su sapo. Se separaron entonces hasta que Hermione se cruzo con la señora del carrito de golosinas.

-Hola querida se te antoja algo- Hermione que empezaba a tener un poco de hambre saco unas monedas de oro de su bolsillo.

-Dos ranas de Chocolate – pidió, mientras le entregaba sus paquetes Hermione aprovecho para preguntar – ¿Vio un sapo de camino aquí? Un amigo mío lo ah perdido- La señora le dio su cambio mientras negaba.

-si lo veo se lo daré a Hagrid al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade- Al la cara de confusión de la chica agrego rápidamente – El es el guardabosque de Hogwarts y el lo llevara hasta el castillo-

-Gracias- Hermione se alejo pregunto en un par de compartimientos mas antes de regresar por su uniforme para poder cambiarse, entonces encontró el compartimiento aun mas lleno.

-Hermione, creí que tendría que ir a buscarte- Hermione aun estaba enfadada por su comportamiento con Neville pero aun así les dedico una sonrisa después de todo probablemente solo se había dejado llevar.

-No pudimos presentaros antes, ellos son Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle- los chicos le ofrecieron un saludo cuando mencionaron sus nombres pero Hermione no las tomo por que estaban pegajosas por todas las golosinas – Te guarde una rana de chocolate Hermi- le dijo Theodore a lo que Hermione sonrió sacando un paquete.

-También te compre uno cuando me tope con el carrito- los chicos intercambiaron los paquetes, cuando un carraspeo llamo su atención

– Yo soy Pansy Parkinson- Esa chica no estaba antes de que ella saliera del lugar pero aun así asintió

-Hermione Granger- respondió

-¿Eres Mestiza?- se escucho como Theodore y Draco contenían el aliento. Esperaban que Hermione no estallara, Draco solo la había visto una vez pero había aprendido que no debía hacerla enojar de aquella forma, pero Theodore que la conocía mejor lo hizo porque su paquete no tenía un cromo dentro y ni siquiera una rana a la cual hincarle el diente.

-Hermione eres cruel mira que ilusionarme con una rana…- Hermione que miraba furiosa a la tal Pansy, la chica de rostro duro que le recordaba un poco a ella misma, entonces saco el otro paquete de su bolsillo.

-Lo siento Theo, creo que te di el equivocado- coloco otro paquete en sus manos- recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte del chico – y no Parkinson mi sangre es mas pura que la que corre por tus venas- dicho eso salió nuevamente con su uniforme en manos y alcanzo a escuchar un "Te lo has buscado tu sola" por parte de Draco mientras un grito de frustración salía de los labios de la tal Parkinson.

Después de cambiarse decidió regresar a la búsqueda del sapo de Neville no tenía ganas de regresar por el momento, estaba esperanzada que tal vez Neville ya lo tuviese en su poder, cuando se lo encontró de nuevo tan afligido como antes de que se separaran.

-¿Neville encontraste tu sapo?- el chico negó con la cabeza antes de esperar una respuesta Hermione lo galo hasta el último compartimiento y encontró a dos chicos tan llenos de golosinas como Crabbe, Goyle.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo Hermione observando a un chico pelirrojo, Había visto tantos pelirrojos ese día que estaba casi segura que cada mago pelirrojo de Londres estaba en el tren y el chico a su lado se le veía un poco familiar pero no lo recordaba de nada.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo pelirrojo, pero Hermione no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó jalando a Neville para que se sentara junto a ella. El chico pareció desconcertado.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. La rata siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Preguntó Hermione—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? - Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Harry Potter —dijo el moreno.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione reprendiéndose por no haberlo deducido cuando lo vio en el callejón aquel día — Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, tengo unos pocos libros extra (Claro que una biblioteca para ella sola no podrían llamarse unos cuantos libros pero omitió ese detalle), para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione – Tienes suerte no haberte delatado frete a Malfoy en el callejón el otro día aunque por supuesto ni a Theodore ni a mí nos habría importado mucho que no supieses nada de lo que te hablaba- Hermione se puso de pie y Neville también pero antes de abrir la puerta Hermione se giro una vez más - Es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto -

Pasaron un rato mas antes que terminaran de buscar en cada vagón del tren al que tenían acceso – No te preocupes Neville la señora del carrito de golosinas me ah dicho que se lo dará al guardabosques si lo encuentra, seguro que lo recuperas- entonces se fijo en que Neville aun no se cambiaba de ropa – Sera mejor que tu también te cambies o estaremos en problemas- Hermione regreso a con sus compañeros de viaje pero solo estaba Theodore.

-¿Por qué estás aquí solo?- Hermione se sentó junto a el

-Se han enterado de que Harry Potter esta abordo-

-Oh si lo eh visto, es el chico que estaba el otro día cuando comprábamos la túnicas del colegio, me parece agradable, aunque su amigo Weasley es un moco lento-

No hablaron nada mas en el camino, incluso cuando Vicent, Gregory y Draco regresaron de mal humor, Hermione ya estaba metida de lleno en una novela que por lo que Theodore observo estaba en runas mágicas por lo que no tardo en encontrar a lado de la chica "Silabario del hechicero", pronto llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade Hermione tomo solo sus dos libros y los guardo en su baúl pues un prefecto les había informado que debían dejar todo lo demás en el vagón.

Mientras observaban a otros de primero igual de perdidos como ellos, (pues no sabían a donde ir directamente), Hermione sujeto su túnica pues el aire frio de aquella noche resultaba casi como una noche de invierno. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!- Una gran cara peluda, rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! – Siguió gritando mientras todos los pequeños que antes estaban perdidos se juntaban a su alrededor.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gran hombre por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro y nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó por encima del hombro dirigiéndose a todos los niños que le seguían — justo al doblar esta curva -

Se produjo una fuerte expresión de sorpresa Theodore tomo la mano de Hermione y le sonrió al igual que la chica lo hacía en su dirección. El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó el hombre peludo a ninguno en particular, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Hermione subió seguida por Theodore y Draco, Vicent y Gregory se peleaban por que cual de los dos subiría pero la chica Parkinson se adelanto y tomo asiento a lado de Draco. Así que Vicent y Gregory tomaron otro bote, de mala gana.

—¿Todos habéis subido? —se aseguro el hombre peludo, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo el guardabosques, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

—¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara que les guiaba y era sostenida en lo alto, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? – Neville sostenía a Trevor con ambas manos para asegurarse de que no escapara de nuevo. El guardabosques levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

* * *

><p>Sé que eh tardado más de lo que les dije a algunas (fue una semana de locos), así que el capitulo es un poco más largo de lo normal, ya saben si quieren un adelanto del siguiente déjenme un Review, gracias por todas y a todos (si hay chico en algún lugar) sepan que ya tengo el siguiente a la mitad así que espero tardar menos en subir el próximo capitulo<p>

**Travesura realizada!** ;D


	4. Capítulo IV

****Disclaimer: ****Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling **yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**_Summary: __Hermione es toda una Slytherin, princesa entre las serpientes, pero se niega a entrar en las filas del señor tenebroso, hasta que descubre la verdad detrás de un terrible hecho…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso<strong>

**Capítulo IV**

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, logro verse una Bruja alta y delgada, que llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y grandes, con el cabello negro y vestida en una túnica verde esmeralda, parecía tener un rostro severo, a Hermione le recordó a su tía abuela Jane, una bruja que tenía un retrato en el salón familiar de la mansión de sus padres. Si tenía un poco del carácter de la tía abuela Jane, no era una bruja con la que quisieras tener problemas.

-Profesora McGonagall – Dijo el hombre gigante a forma de saludo con la profesora – Los de primer año-

-Claro, Hagrid muchas gracias- la profesora les indico que se adentraran en el vestíbulo con un gesto de la mano, El vestíbulo del castillo era impresionante, había antorchas en las enormes y altas paredes de piedra, Hermione quedo impresionada con las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar, (De las cuales había leído hace tiempo), se sentía como viviendo un sueño.

La Profesora McGonagall los guio por un camino, que se señalaba con piedra sobre el piso, a lo lejos podían escucharse las voces que debían pertenecer al resto del alumnado, sin embargo cuando se adentraron en una habitación esta se encontraba vacía, Los nervios podían verse en los rostros de la mayoría de los que alcanzaba a ver Hermione, Theodore parecía tranquilo pero como su mano aun sujetaba la de Hermione, la niña sabia que aun estaba nervioso, quería decirle que todo estaría bien pero, en ese momento Vicent empujo a unos cuantos para dar paso a Draco que quería estar al frente cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, por lo que Theodore tuvo que soltarla y así salvarlos a ambos de una caída.

Para la mala suerte de Hermione, la profesora parecía más concentrada en revisar un pergamino que llevaba en la mano que mantener el orden de los niños en la habitación. Pero esa concentración.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- les dedico una sonrisa antes de continuar – El banquete de inicio dará comienzo pronto, pero antes de que puedan tomar sus asientos, deberán ser seleccionados para vuestras casas- Un cuchicheo se empezó a escucharse en la habitación sobre en qué casa querían quedar o cual era la mejor de todas.

-La ceremonia de selección es muy importante…- La voz de la profesora McGonagall se elevo sobre el cuchicheo, que de inmediato seso –Mientras estéis aquí vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestra casa y pasareis el tiempo libre en la sala común de vuestra casa…-

Hermione suponía que ese discurso lo decía cada año para informar aquellos que eran de procedencia muggle y uno que otro mago que no tenía ese conocimiento. Y aun así no dejo de prestar atención al discurso de la profesora McGonagall, todo aquello le parecía un sueño, siempre había querido asistir a la escuela de sus padres, donde ellos había vivido durante siete años, donde había decidido a que dedicarían el resto de sus vidas…

-…Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos, Mientras estén en el colegio vuestros triunfos conseguirán que su casa gane puntos. Mientras que cada infracción a las reglas hará que los pierdan y para fin de curso la casa que más puntos obtenga, será premiada con la copa de la casa. Lo cual es un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un orgullo para la casa a que os toque. La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar en unos pocos minutos, frente a todo el colegio, mientras esperáis les ruego que se arreglen lo mejor posible-

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron el pobre Neville, quien tenía barro en la túnica y quien aun sostenía a Trevor con ambas manos y en la nariz sucia que tenía el tal Weasley, el resto de los alumnos al notar las miradas desaprobatorias comenzaron con algo de nerviosismo intentar arreglar algo que encontraran desperfecto en su imagen, por ejemplo el chico Potter arreglaba su cabello que parecía que había volado en escoba para llegar al colegio y recién bajaba de ella, Vicent y Gregory intentaban ocultar los restos de caramelo de sus túnicas por otro lado Hermione nerviosamente intentaba alisar las inexistentes arrugas de su túnica, unas niñas idénticas se pararon una frente a otra y comenzaron a arreglar su cabello como si de un espejo se tratase, Theodore alejo las manos de Hermione que una vez que había terminado por revisar su apariencia se había fijado en la de él y Pansy luchaba por secar un extremo de su túnica que se había mojado al bajar del bote.

-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia – dijo la profesora McGonagall al verlos a todos agrego – Por favor esperen tranquilos –

Antes de que Hermione diera por finalizada su lucha con Theodore una pregunta se escucho.

-¿Cómo te seleccionan para una casa exactamente?- Hermione rodo los ojos, porque había reconocido la voz era Harry Potter, que al parecer no recordaba lo que le había dicho frente a Draco el primer día que se vieron. Antes de que ella dijera algo Ronal Weasley respondió.

-Creo que es una prueba dolorosa, eso me dijo Fred, yo espero que sea solo una más de sus bromas- Todos los chicos que alcanzaron a escuchar a Ronald se pusieron nerviosos, lo que provoco que Hermione se riera aunque intento disimularlo con una discreta tos, le pareció divertido escuchar como algunos comparaban uno que otro hechizo que estaba mal pronunciado y que habían escuchado en sus casas, Hermione intercambio una mirada cómplice con Theodore para no acabar con sus ilusiones, incluso lo que a Theodore le pareció un milagro porque esta también miro a Draco y acordaron permanecer callados y ver cómo se las arreglaban con aquel asunto.

De repente un grito se escucho y cuando giraron sus miradas unos fantasmas se encontraban en aquella habitación, Hermione no había visto antes fantasmas, había leído sobre ellos , pero el tenerlos frente a ella era completamente diferente. Muchos hablan entre sí, ignorando los gritos que habían producido con su aparición. Algunos entablaron una conversación aunque los alumnos aun parecían muy asustados por tenerlos tan cerca fue ese momento regreso la profesora McGonagall anunciando que el momento había llegado. Dando instrucciones para que todos entraran en el comedor de la manera más ordenada.

Al entrar en el Gran comedor Hermione quedo maravillada, nada se comparaba con las descripciones de sus libros y el techo encantado se veía aun mejor que el hechizo que había instalado su madre en su habitación. Estaba tan asombrada que no noto las miradas puestas en el grupo que la acompañaba o las cuatro grandes y largas mesas. Hasta que se detuvieron fue que Hermione regreso su atención al frente. Donde la profesora colocaba un banco de tres patas y sobre el colocaba el sombrero seleccionador, el cual comenzó a cantar una extraña canción, Hermione quería ver las caras de sus compañeros cuando notasen que solo debían sentarse y esperar a que aquel sombrero parlanchín entrara en sus mentes.

Los aplausos sonaron cuando el sombrero termino de cantar, el cual parecía muy complacido y después de lo que pareció una reverencia se quedo quieto en el banco donde reposaba. Muchos notaron por la canción cual era el modo de selección, se escucharon unos comentarios por parte de Ronald y unos cuantos suspiros de alivio de uno que otro estudiante.

La profesora McGonagall tomo de nuevo la palabra – Cuando os llame, pasaran al frente, les colocare el sombrero y esperaran a que se les seleccione- espero un momento y continuo – ¡Buena suerte!-

Los chicos comenzaron a pasar por orden alfabético, Hermione espero en calma hasta que fue su turno.

-Granger, Hermione- salió de la fila en la que los había colocado y con elegancia y calma se dirigió al taburete, cuando le coloco el sombrero la profesora McGonagall este le quedaba tan grande que le cubrió los ojos como al resto de sus compañeros y entonces se escucho una voz muy cerca, tanto que casi saltaba sobre aquel banco.

-Una mente brillante, sin duda descendiente de los Granger, una difícil decisión para un mente tan compleja- Hermione respiro profundo, solo debía dejarle ver todo aquello que quería ser, y el decidiría la casa que le ayudaría a explotar sus cualidades – Astuta, leal, valiente, inteligente… ¿Cuál de las casas te apreciara más?- a Hermione le parecieron horas lo que llevaba sentada, podía escuchar algunos murmullos y agradecía que no tuviese que está observando al resto del colegio en aquel momento – Buscas tu propia grandeza, un individuo nato, sin duda un Bruja que pasara a la historia…- El sombrero se mantuvo callado unos instantes antes de anunciar su decisión –¡SLYTHERIN!-

La mesa estallo en aplausos y enseguida dejo el sombrero en su lugar y tomo asiento en la mesa correspondiente, noto como Theodore la felicitaba desde donde se encontraba esperando su turno, incluso recibió unas cuantas felicitaciones por alumnos de cursos avanzados.

Muchas de las selecciones causaron comentarios y otras como las de Neville causaron risas, ya que estaba tan feliz de quedar Gryffindor que se había puesto de pie con todo y el sombrero aun sobre su cabeza salió disparado a la mesa de Gryffindor, así que regreso sobre sus pasos, muy colorado y aun con una gran sonrisa para darle el sombrero a la profesora McGonagall que aunque tenía una mirada severa por el comportamiento de su nuevo alumno estaba tan divertida como el resto, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

Goyle, Gregory, para sorpresa de algunos fue seleccionado Slytherin y fue a tomar asiento frente a ella y a lado de su amigo Vicent Crabbe, una chica Greengrass se sentó a su lado casi enseguida y la mesa se fue ocupando poco a poco Theodore fuel siguiente de su grupo de conocidos, quedo Slytherin después de unos minutos, Greengrass fue muy amable cuando Hermione le pidió que le hiciese sitio a Theodore quien se sentó en medio de ambas recibiendo felicitaciones por el resto de la mesa. Pronto se unió a ellos Malfoy que tras unos segundos y con el sombrero solo rozándole la cabeza lo había enviado a Slytherin.

Los murmullos se hicieron aun mas fuertes cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo en voz alta el nombre de Harry Potter, Hermione y varios Slytherin mas bufaron por el alboroto, era solo un mago, si tenía que admitir que había derrotado a uno de los magos más poderosos de sus tiempos pero… por lo que había notado ni siquiera sabía hacer un simple hechizo levitador. Después de un tiempo el sombrero lo anuncio Gryffindor y gritos de victoria se escucharon por parte de la casa de los leones presumiendo por haber obtenido a una celebridad como lo era aquel niño.

-Solo un idiota más que se suma a los Gryffindor y no sabe lo que conviene- Hermione escucho en silencio las palabras de un furioso Draco – Se junta con Weasley y Hagrid ya puedo ver a su gran héroe –

-Malfoy…- Hermione llamo su atención mientras el resto de la selección seguía – Y de que te preocupas si es tan idiota para no saber cuál es la buena compañía y cual no, para que lo quieres a tu lado creo que se ve mejor a lado del Weasley, quien parece compartir el cerebro con su rata y bueno después esta el tal Hagrid, no se habla muy bien de él se dice que se encierra en su cabaña y toma tanto whisky de fuego que no puede salir en días, no sabe nada de nuestro mundo y parece más muggle que los sangre sucia-

Vicent, Gregory, Theodore y Greengrass se rieron por el comentario, y es que en cierta parte tenía razón, si Potter tenia tales compañías no se podían esperar que fuera más que un mago con suerte.

Draco penso en las palabras de Hermione y le dedico una amplia sonrisa, a pesar de que no se conocían muy bien, su relación de conocidos era muy áspera pero si lo pensabas bien la razón era que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Tras un extraño discurso por parte del director, un gran banquete apareció frente a ellos y comenzaron a cenar en calma, Hermione se hizo amiga de Daphne Greengrass, una chica de sangre pura y que también tenía por pasatiempo leer aunque era un poco tímida. Al ver como Hermione se desarrollaba con los chicos Slytherin Pansy se puso furiosa, ella que era hija única nunca había tenido que luchar por la atención de las personas a su alrededor por lo que veía a Hermione como una rival.

Después de la cena que les dejo los estómagos llenos a todos incluyendo los de Vicent y Gregory, los prefectos de su casa llamaron a los de primer curso.

-¡Que los enanos Slytherin de primero vengan por aquí!- Grito un chico y enseguida recibió una mirada severa por parte de una profesora rechoncha que pasaba a su lado – ¡son muy pequeños profesora Sprout!- hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar el tamaño de un insecto y en cuanto la profesora salió de su campo de visión regreso su atención al grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor.

Caminaron en orden saliendo del gran comedor donde la mayoría subia escaleras sin embargo a ellos los llevaron a las mazmorras donde se detuvieron delante de una pared. La única decoración de aquel muro eran las manchas de humedad.

- La contraseña es _Merlin…_- Una puerta disimulada entre las piedras se abrió –La contraseña se cambia cada dos semanas y la podrán encontrar en ese tablón de anuncios- el mago señalo a una esquina – ahora, cada uno tiene su propia habitación pero estas están divididas entre las secciones de chicos y chicas – El mago parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud de chicos que entraban en la sala para desparecer por un arco de piedra que debía dar a las habitaciones. Finalmente por la puerta detrás de ellos apareció una chica, rubia y que tenía en su túnica una placa con una "P" igual del que el chico que los había guiado hasta su sala común.

-¿Dónde estabas Farley?- la chica rodo los ojos y se mostro sonriente a los nuevos estudiantes.

-Felicidades por quedar en Slytherin chicos, soy la prefecta Gemma Farley y ese de ahí- señalo al chico detrás de ella –Es Vaiser también es prefecto…- a Hermione le pareció que la chica realizaba un mejor trabajo que el tal Vaiser –Como muchos de ustedes sabrán nuestro emblema es la serpiente, la más inteligente de todas las criaturas. Los colores de nuestra casa son el verde esmeralda y el plateado, Como verán, las ventanas dan a las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts. A menudo vemos al calamar gigante nadando rápidamente y, a veces, criaturas aún más interesantes. Nos gusta pensar que nuestro lugar de reunión tiene el aura de un misterioso barco hundido…-

Muchos de los chicos giraron sus cabezas a los ventanales esperando ver algo pero Farley llamo de nuevo su atención.

-Ahora, hay unas cuantas cosas que deberían saber sobre Slytherin, y algunas otras que deberían olvidar – La chica respiro profundamente antes de dar lo que parecía un discurso bien preparado - Primeramente, empecemos por disipar algunos mitos. Puede que escucharan rumores sobre la casa de Slytherin, que todos estamos interesados en las Artes Oscuras y que solo hablaremos contigo si tu tatarabuelo era un mago famoso, y tonterías como esa.-

Muchos se miraron entre sí preocupados porque si habían llegado a escuchar esos rumores.

-Bueno, no tienes que creerte todo lo que oyes de las otras casas. No niego que hemos producido una buena cantidad de magos oscuros, pero también lo han hecho las otras tres casas, solo que no les gusta admitirlo. Y sí, tradicionalmente hemos tendido a recibir estudiantes que venían de largas líneas de brujas y magos, pero hoy en día hay mucha gente en la casa Slytherin que tiene al menos un padre muggle.-

Escucho a unos cuantos bufar por el comentario, claramente había sido educados al igual que ella para enorgullecerse de ser una sangre pura.

-Pero esto ya es suficiente información sobre lo que no somos…- La chica agito la mano tratando de despistar a los chicos - Merlín fue un Slytherin. Sí, el mismo Merlín, el mago más famoso de la historia. Aprendió todo lo que sabía en esta misma casa. ¿Te gustaría seguir los pasos de Merlín? ¿O preferirías sentarte en el antiguo escritorio de Eglantine Puffett, que estudió en Hufflepuff e inventó el Paño de Cocina con Auto-Enjabonamiento?, no creo –

Vaiser pareció más animado en el tema así que fue él quien siguió el discurso de Gemma.

-Somos la casa más genial y fantástica de este colegio. Jugamos para ganar, porque nos preocupamos por el honor y las tradiciones de Slytherin- algunos apoyaron sus palabras incluso Theodore había esbozado en una sonrisa.

-También contamos con el respeto de nuestros compañeros. Sí, parte de ese respeto puede estar un poco mezclado con miedo, por nuestra reputación de lado oscuro,- Le interrumpió Gemma - También puede ser divertido tener la reputación de ir un poco por el lado un tanto salvaje. Solo tienes que dejar caer unas cuantas indirectas sobre tu acceso a una amplia colección de maldiciones, y a ver si hay alguien que se atreve a hacer algo en tu contra cualquier Slytherin-

-Somos como nuestro emblema, la serpiente: elegantes, poderosos y frecuentemente incomprendidos- Continúo Vaiser-En lo que nos concierne, una vez que te hayas convertido en serpiente, eres uno de nosotros, uno de la élite-

-Hay una última cosa que deben tener presente siempre- Los miro a todos con un semblante serio - Nunca traigan a nadie de otra casa a nuestra sala común ni les digan nuestra contraseña. Ningún extraño ha entrado en la casa durante más de setecientos años-

Todos asintieron sabiendo que no serian bien recibidos los traidores en aquella casa.

-Bueno yo les indicare sus dormitorios a los chicos así que síganme-

Theodore se giro a Hermione para decirle un rápido "te veo en el desayuno mañana" y se fue con el resto de los chicos guiados por Vaiser.

- Vamos chicas, deben estar cansadas y mañana tendrán un día agitado –

Gemma saco un trozo de pergamino y le indico a cada una su habitación según lo anotado en el arrugado papel.

Cuando Hermione entro en su habitación, quedo satisfecha, En el dormitorio había una antigua cama con dosel y cortinas de seda verde, y las colchas estaban bordadas con hilo de plata. También noto tapices medievales mostrando las aventuras de famosos Slytherin que cubrían las paredes y una lámpara de plata que colgaba del techo. Escucho las aguas del lago golpeando las ventanas y una sensación relajante se apodero de ella sabía que esa noche dormiría muy bien.

Por la mañana Cuando despertó y bajo a la sala común, después de un baño rápido en su habitación, espero a Theodore en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, había escuchado que podía entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos, pero sería extraño para ambos que Hermione lo despertara como cuando estaban en su casa así que espero frente a la chimenea.

-Granger ¿cierto?- Hermione giro al escuchar su nombre y vio a Gemma sonriéndole y Hermione también le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía indicándole a la chica que si era ella.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-

-Fue un poco raro al despertar, pero me acostumbro a estar en habitaciones que no son la mía-

-Si, escuche lo de tus padres en el tren-

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias?- Pregunto Gemma extrañada

-Bueno, no me has dado el pésame y no preguntaste como fue que paso… la mayoría de la gente que saco el tema frente a mi eran unos hipócritas chismosos-

Gemma asintió con entendimiento, la chica le agradaba, era directa.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Hermione asintió

-Theodore Nott- Gemma sonrió pero no fue como la sonrisa que Anabella le daba cada vez que quería sacarle información así que Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar aquella expresión.

-Bueno tengo que estar aquí por un rato mas así que si no te molesta ¿puedo esperar aquí contigo un poco más? las chicas suelen tardar un poco en salir- Gemma rodo los ojos – Creo que tu y yo usamos un poco más la cabeza – recibió una mirada de interrogación por parte de la chica – La poción para el cabello puedo reconocer sus efectos así traten de ocultarlos-

-Es un poco extraño hablar con otra chica de estos temas…- Dijo Hermione algo incomoda

-Entiendo, no conversaciones sobre productos para el cabello –

Hermione fue salvada de un interrogatorio femenino pues al mismo tiempo que un grupo, que supuso serian las amigas de Gemma, salían por la puerta de los dormitorios apareció un Theodore aun adormilado.

-¿Mala noche?- pregunto Hermione caminado junto a él para ir a desayunar al gran comedor.

–Me acostumbraré-

Al sentarse en la mesa Hermione miro la mesa ofendida, no había café, respiro profundo y lleno su copa con jugo de calabaza y comió unas tostadas había un montón de murmullos y en muchos de ellos la palabra Potter destacaba en la mayoría de las conversaciones.

Las cuales continuaron por los pasillos mientras caminaban a clase, eso la molestaba a donde quiera que fuera todos hablaban de Potter, incluso en su sala común Draco no dejaba de quejarse de Potter.

Hermione disfruto de sus clases por las mañanas, la mayoría no le resulto ningún esfuerzo como ella suponía los profesores dejaban en claro que la magia no consistía solo en movimientos de varita y unas cuantas palabras.

Noto que las clases las compartía con otros niños de primero de otras casas, La clase de Astronomía era fascinante al igual que la de encantamientos y en historia de la magia ella y Theodore se sentían en su elemento.

Transformaciones sin duda era un punto aparte, aunque McGonagall no daba preferencias para su casa a simple vista, pero Hermione noto que se resentía un poco cuando en clase ella lograba realizar con éxito las prácticas antes que el resto de sus compañeros.

Y la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras le resultaba un broma de mal gusto, después de todos los relatos que había leído sobre las guerras de magos Hermione se dedico a solo hacer resúmenes de lo que el tartamudo profesor exponía en clase.

Esa noche cuando estaba realizando los deberes que la profesora McGonagall les había mandado, muchos Slytherin de primer curso se unieron a ella y Theodore.

-Estoy seguro de que se si estuvieses en Gryffindor la vieja McGonagall te habría dado puntos por convertir la cerilla en un aguja para el término de la clase- le dijo Draco. Fue un comentario que muchos apoyaron ya que la mayor parte de la clase ese día solo había llegado a cambiar la cerilla de color.

-Si bueno la mayoría de los profesores deberían darle puntos por sus respuestas, es la única en todo el curso que parece saber de qué habla cuando responde alguna pregunta- le apoyo Theodore.

-¿Por qué no estás en Ravenclaw si eres tan lista?- La voz de Pansy sin duda dejaba verla burla que había en la pregunta.

Antes de que Hermione respondiera Theodore colmado de ese comportamiento se puso de pie y se paro frente al sofá donde Pansy escribía su ensayo de transformaciones.

-¿Tienes algún problema Parkinson?-

-Ninguno que te incumba Nott- respondió dándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Pues mas te vale no meterte con mi familia, no querrás tenerme como enemigo…-

Gemma intervino justo antes de que Hermione tuviese que llevarse a Theodore.

-Chicos, cuando les dije de soltar indirectas no me refería a que se atacasen entre vosotros- Miro a Hermione en busca de una explicación.

-fue un día pesado, la profesora McGonagall no ah ayudado mucho-

-Si, creo que no me explique en esa parte, un Slytherin tiene que esforzarse más que el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, los profesores nos hacen trabajar realmente duro para ganar puntos, pero a pesar de todo Slytherin ah ganado la copa de las casas año tras año durante los últimos seis cursos, Snape está orgulloso de ello…- Gemma se quedo pensativa un momento – ¿Ya tuvieron pociones con Snape?-

Los chicos negaron y Gemma compartió una mirada cómplice con algunos de sus amigos que estaba presentes.

-Sera un cambio agradable, incluso más que ver que el Barón Sanguinario asuste a los Hufflepuff de primer año que se pierden en las mazmorras-

Aquella platica hizo olvidar a Theodore y Pansy el por qué discutían, Hermione no tenía interés por hacerle saber a Pansy que sus palabras llegaban a ser escuchadas, el constante parloteo en su contra comenzaba a fastidiarla y se sumaba a la gran lista de cosas que la molestaban e intentaba maduramente ignorar. Terminaron de hacer los deberes que había dejado ese día, Hermione se ofreció a leer el ensayo de Daphne. Y corregirlo, aunque Hermione sabía que Daphne era una estudiante ejemplar, era demasiado tímida eh insegura y nunca quedaba satisfecha con sus trabajos.

A la mañana siguiente a nadie le sorprendió que Draco se sentara junto a Hermione en el desayuno, Theodore estaba del otro lado concentrado en una lectura y Hermione platicaba animadamente con Daphne, quien introdujo a Draco en la plática.

-Seguro que sere fatal la clase de vuelo nunca eh logrado quedarme sobre una escoba más de unos cuantos minutos-

-Todo es cuestión de no mirar abajo- la tranquilizo Daphne

-Theodore es bueno en las escobas, creí que tenían los mismos pasatiempos-

Hermione negó –Jack es un aficionado del _quidditch_, a diferencia de mis padres que creían que no era un deporte digno para una señorita Granger, todo el tiempo me hacían ver el peligro que correría si me montaba en una escoba, Cuando salía el tema frente a ellos, Jack terminaba molesto con mamá y dejaba de visitar mi casa por días- se encogió de hombros antes de dar otra mordida a su tostada – Supongo que las escobas no fueron hechas para mí –

-Si consigues una escoba yo podría ayudarte…- La conversación quedo interrumpida cuando lechuzas entraron con el correo, Theodore levanto la vista al notar a su lechuza frente a él con un sobre. La mayoría abrió sus cartas en la mesa. Hermione que no esperaba nada espero paciente a que fuese hora de ir a las mazmorras, el arte de las pociones era algo que sus padres le habían enseñado a disfrutar, por lo que esperaba la clase con impaciencia.

La clase de pociones fue lo que esperaba y mas, incluso fue mejor que la clase de historia de la magia, en cuanto el profesor Snape entro y puso orden en la clase y saco un pergamino, que debía tener sus nombres porque en cuanto termino poso sus ojos en Potter.

-Ah sí, Potter. Nuestra. Nueva. Celebridad- Su comentario lleno de burla hizo que los Slytherin rieran incluyendo a Hermione - —Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar-

Hermione quedo maravillada con aquel discurso, incluso podría ver al profesor Snape hablando horas con su padre y compartiendo comentarios sobre los nuevo avances en las pociones curativas.

—¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape— ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? —

La cara de Potter era todo un poema y aun así contesto un "No lo sé, señor" por lo que Hermione levanto la mano con rapidez. Snape le dirigió una mirada por un instante a Hermione pero aun así continuo.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? —

Un nuevo "No lo sé, señor" se escucho. Draco, Vicent y Gregory rieron en el fondo de la clase.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? —

Hermione reprimió el deseo de levantar la mano de nuevo, estaba claro que el profesor Snape quería aclarar un punto con aquellas preguntas dirigidas a Potter.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? –

Y nuevamente el "No lo sé, señor" se repitió en el aula, claramente los Gryffindor estaban decepcionados de Potter. Hermione miro a sus compañeros tal vez Potter no era el único que no sabía cuáles eran las respuestas así que se atrevió a levantar la mano de nuevo. A Daphne casi le da un ataque cuando los negros ojos del profesor de pociones se dirigieron en dirección a su compañera de banco. La cual parecía esperar que el profesor de pociones la retara a esforzarse en aquella clase.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo – una sonrisa Burlona se adueño del rostro de Snape.

-Señorita Granger por que no ilumina a sus compañeros- le pidió de forma suave, de forma que Hermione no tuvo problema en contestar cada una de las preguntas anteriores –

-Para tu información, Potter – Hermione pronuncio su nombre con la satisfacción de demostrar que solo era otro mago ordinario y no había por qué armar tanto alboroto por su sola presencia – Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta –

Snape asintió satisfecho por la respuesta

- veinte puntos para Slytherin, gracias a la señorita Granger es agradable tener por lo menos una alumna con talento - después se giro al resto de la clase con la mirada dura - Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?-

Las cosas se complicaron para los Gryffindor a medida que la clase avanzaba, el profesor Snape los coloco por parejas para preparar una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos, Hermione miraba el proceso de la poción de los compañeros que tenía cerca, Theodore no tenía tanta dificultad en prepararla pero Hermione lo detuvo discretamente cuando distraído casi añade una quita babosa en el caldero.

El profesor Snape se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a unos cuantos Slytherin como Malfoy que había logrado una poción casi tan perfecta como la de ella, elogio con ánimo la consistencia y color de la poción de Hermione que parecía agradarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Theodore había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de un Gryffindor en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévenlo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a ningún Gryffindor en particular. Luego se acercó a Potter y Weasley, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Un punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Cuando Potter estuvo a punto de protestar Weasley le dio un codazo y dejo que el profesor Snape continuara hablando.

- La señorita Granger ha ayudado a sus compañeros pero creo que en Gryffindor les importa más mantener su fama…-

Pansy estaba que lanzaba chispas por el coraje que tenia, Hermione no solo se había ganado a sus compañeros, era popular, era inteligente y ahora tenía en la palma de su mano también a los profesores ¿es que no había nada que esta chica no pudiese hacer?, tenía que tener alguna debilidad y ella se encargaría de encontrarla.

Para esa noche cuando como el resto de la semana Theodore y ella realizaban sus deberes, ahora a su ritual nocturno se habían sumado Daphne y Draco y por lo tanto también Vicent y Gregory. Comentaron divertidos aquella clase de pociones que Draco aseguraba que solo era una manera de hacer justicia, y aunque Hermione tenía comentarios completamente de lo que llamaría justicia no los contradijo, había sido realmente divertido ver a esos Gryffindor en su lugar aunque lamentaba que Neville terminara en la enfermería.

-Hermione…- La llamo Theodore -¿Por qué quería hablar Snape contigo?- los chicos pusieron atención a la conversación cosa que Hermione encontró incomodo pero aun así respondió demostrando que tenía confianza en su nuevo círculo de amigos.

-El…- respiro profundo recordando lo ocurrido en el despacho del profesor después de la comida – el fue compañero de mi madre cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts- las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa - Me dio una foto de mis padres cuando aun estaban en Hogwarts– Hermione saco de su mochila una foto mágica donde podía verse a un grupo de personas en túnica y saludando felizmente – Mira, Jack esta también – al mirarla Draco se sorprendió de ver a su madre y padre en la fotografía incluso reconocieron a Snape cuando aún era estudiante – Dice que me parezco a ella –

Crookshanks se poso en el regazo de su dueña, y Hermione recordó que Theodore había recibido correspondencia esa mañana.

-¿Jack sabe algo de Anabella?- Theodore permaneció en silencio – Theodore Nott – le advirtió Hermione, Daphne que contemplaba la fotografía mágica intercambio una mirada con Draco en busca de respuestas, pero Draco también ignoraba que ocurría exactamente.

-No puedo decírtelo, no sé por qué mi padre me lo dice si no puedo decírtelo- Theodore comenzó a guardar sus cosas

-Theodore así tenga que usar veritaserum me dirás lo que sea que esa arpía planea-

-Bien- dijo Theodore al ver que Hermione hablaba enserio y Daphne cubría su paso para salir de la sala común- El esposo de Anabella empeoro la situación de tu pequeña broma, así que está internada en San Mungo… No te rías Hermione esto es serio –

-Pero si solo tenía que esperar un par de días antes de poder moverse de nuevo… - Theodore la miro mal aunque tuvo que admitir que había sido una buena jugada por parte de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Por fin el capitulo cuatro lo eh reescrito como un millón de veces pero he aquí algo más o menos decente, espero que les guste! Gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos AutorHistoria

El botón de** review** no muerde así que déjenme uno para saber si les gusta mi historia. ;D


	5. Capítulo V

**Camino tenebroso**

****Disclaimer: ****Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling **yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**_Summary: __Hermione es toda una Slytherin, princesa entre las serpientes, pero se niega a entrar en las filas del señor tenebroso, hasta que descubre la verdad detrás de un terrible hecho…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso<strong>

**Capitulo V**

Hermione no podía estar más aterrada aquella mañana, mientras muchos de sus compañeros hablaban sobre las clases de vuelo. Ella disimulo muy bien aquella sensación en el estomago, cada vez que se imaginaba sobre la escoba un nudo se producía en el estomago, y no es que le tuviese miedo a las alturas, no, ella solía disfrutar de la vista en la torre de astronomía cuando debían subir una noche por semana para observar los astros.

Pero una escoba era un caso diferente, sabía que miles de magos y brujas las usaban, y sin embargo a Hermione no le agradaba la idea de volar sobre una escoba, tal vez fuesen las historias de caídas que le había contado sus padres o simplemente el hecho de que cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba en el piso con una rodilla raspada o su vestido rasgado.

-Hermione ¿no estás emocionada? podrás aprender a volar- Daphne parecía tener un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Vaya la señorita perfección no sabe volar en escoba-

Hermione se puso de pie ignorando el comentario de Parkinson y saliendo rumbo al gran comedor seguida de Daphne, poco después se les unieron los chicos más animados de lo común.

-Sera estupendo ver como los Gryffindor caen de las escobas, imaginen a Longbottom con lo estúpido que es seguro termina con una pierna rota- comento Draco, causando las risas de Vicent y Gregory.

Theodore le lanzo una mirada a Draco para que se guardara sus comentarios, pero el aludido no la noto y siguió hablando de lo estupendo que sería ver humillados a los Gryffindor. Pansy por otro lado esta más que contenta desde que se había enterado de que Hermione no era señorita perfección había decidido fastidiarla utilizando el entusiasmo de sus compañeros en su contra.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente frustrada ella sola con respecto a las escobas así que termino por recostar su cabeza haciendo su plato a un lado sin probar las tostadas aquella mañana.

-¿Qué clase de bruja no puede controlar una insignificante escoba?-

-Solo estas un poco nerviosa seguro que lo haces mejor que yo- la animo Daphne quien también había tonado su nerviosismo después verla apartar su plato.

-¿Solo es una escoba que tan difícil puede ser elevarse en ella?- Pansy tomo un poco mas de jugo de llenando su copa

-¿Ya has volado antes?-

-No, pero es una tradición, muchos de los familiares de mi árbol genealógico fueron jugadores de quidditch debe estar en mi sangre poder controlar una simple escoba – Le contesto encantada a Draco que por primera vez desde que llegaron al comedor, le dedicaba un poco de atención.

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas Hermione reconoció la lechuza color avellana que pertenecía a su familia y que de inmediato se poso frente a su pila de libros extendiendo una de sus patas para que la niña recibiera el mensaje, Theodore tenía a su búho Crow picoteando las tostadas mientras le dejaba un paquete en la mesa.

Hermione logro distinguir la letra de Jack, en aquella nota le informaba que los papeles del ministerio ya estaban en orden y que oficialmente el era su tutor, también le informo que Anabella había salido de San Mungo y que estaba tan furiosa por lo que había pasado que le había armado un escándalo en su oficina a la mañana siguiente que salió de San Mungo.

Draco por su parte había recibido su acostumbrado paquete de caramelos de Honeydukes, pero entonces un alboroto de la mesa Gryffindor llamo la atención de muchos, Neville Longbottom había recibido una recordadora.

-parece que Longbottom necesita mucha ayuda para sobrevivir sin su abuela – se burlo Pansy

Hermione vio las intenciones de sus compañeros para provocar una confrontación con los Gryffindor antes de su clase de vuelo, así que simplemente se puso de pie, junto con Daphne, en el momento justo en que Draco era seguido por Gregory y Vicent y lo lleno de nuevo con preguntas de que como era mejor controlar una escoba.

Supo que se habían salvado por qué justo cuando había logrado que Draco se dirigiera a la salida del gran comedor la profesora McGonagall apareció en su camino. Se habían evitado un gran problema.

Para cuando llego la hora de que los Slytherin fueran a los jardines del castillo, para su primera lección, Hermione estaba un poco pálida pero el resto de sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados, al ver las escobas que estaba acomodadas en el piso, casi se queda paraliza en el lugar, como esperaban que no se matara en esa basura que hacían pasar por escobas, poco después llegaron los Gryffindor y enseguida la profesora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —Bramó— Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido –

Espero a que todos cumpliesen la primera instrucción y continúo.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba» –

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

Algunos habían conseguido que la escoba fuera hasta su mano Hermione noto como era lógico que Theodore y Draco lo hubieran logrado a la primera, en cambio su escoba, solo rodaba en el piso aunque interiormente agradecía que esa vieja escoba se quedara en el césped. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sintiera la astillada escoba en su mano al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. La profesora se detuvo un momento con ella pues parecía notar lo aterrada que se veía y aun estaba en tierra.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la profesora— Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... –

Hermione estaba tan aterrada que tardo un poco en comprender la situación cuando la profesora grito un "¡Vuelve, muchacho!" dirigido a Longbottom que subía en línea recta, hasta que alcanzo unos seis metros Hermione podía reconocer un rostro aterrado, pero estaba claro que todo ahí notaban el miedo que salía por cada uno de los poros de Longbottom quien perdió el control de la escoba y entonces se escucho un gran estruendo...

Un ruido horrible y Longbottom quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista de todos.

La profesora Hooch se inclinó sobre el Gryffindor, con el rostro tan blanco como el Longbottom, examinando lo que claramente era un brazo fracturado, por que Hermione estaba segura que el ángulo que adquirió el brazo del muchacho no era posible ni con un hechizo.

—Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse – la profesora Hooch se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch – Dijo con una severa mirada y se marcho con Longbottom.

Draco estaba riendo a carcajadas al igual que el resto de los Slytherin a excepción de Hermione que estaba aterrada pensado que aquello podía haberle ocurrido a ella —¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? – le pregunto Malfoy

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo una Gryffindor en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —Salió a la defensa de Draco, Parkinson – Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati –

—¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba— Es esa cosa estúpida que le llego por correo en la mañana –

-Una recordadora – Le dijo en un susurro Hermione.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Potter con calma. Los estudiantes de ambas casas estaban en silencio observando la confrontación. Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque...- Se giro al resto de sus compañeros de casa y les pregunto como si hablaran del clima – ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol? –

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Potter.

Pero Malfoy había montado su escoba, Hermione trato de detenerlo pero Theodore le sujeto del brazo, aquella no era su pelea. Malfoy se elevo sobre sus cabezas. Haciendo que el miedo de Hermione fuera estúpido, Draco lo hacía ver tan fácil. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! – Potter había caído en la provocación cogió su escoba.

A Potter le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. Desde el piso Hermione miro preocupada a su alrededor, muchos apoyaban a su compañero de casa correspondiente, aquellos gritos podía atraer a algún profesor y entonces ambos estarían en problemas.

Potter se acerco a donde Draco se encontraba flotando sin la menor preocupación y se logro distinguir un intercambio de palabras. Y pronto Potter, de alguna manera. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Draco como un rayo. Draco pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, pero Potter dio la vuelta sin ningún esfuerzo y se quedo flotando al igual que Draco.

En medio del intercambio de palabras Hermione alcanzo a escuchar un "Atrápala si puedes" Pronto la bola de cristal salió disparada hacia el suelo mientras Draco bajaba de su escoba y se ponía en tierra firme.

Potter se volvió a inclinar hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola. Extendió la mano y ah unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre el césped, con la Recordadora a salvo.

—¡HARRY POTTER! – Como lo suponía tanto alboroto atrajo a un profesor, en este caso a la mismísima McGonagall —Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts... – Hermione penso que si no tuviese las gafas puestas un fuego parecido al aliento de un dragón saldría de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello... –

—No fue culpa de él, profesora... – intervino la Gryffindor

—Silencio, Parvati – una mirada de McGonagall basto para que se callara de inmediato.

—Pero Malfoy… - Lo intento esta vez Weasley. Pero recibió la misma mirada dejando lo mudo al instante.

—Harry Potter, ven conmigo –

La profesora se lo llevo rumbo al castillo, Draco sonrió triunfal, pensado en que Potter sería expulsado por ignorar las palabras de la profesora Hooch. Por suerte para cuando la profesora McGonagall había llegado Draco ya estaba en tierra, por lo cual se había salvado, el resto de la tarde estuvo de buen humor pues por fin podrían deshacerse de Potter.

Cuando los Slytherin entraban en el comedor para la cena y vieron a Potter en la mesa Gryffindor, no se notaba para nada deprimido por su vuelta a casa, de hecho se encontraba riendo y emocionado por alguna razón, lo cual causo la curiosidad de Draco que se acerco a ellos, seguido de Vicent y Gregory. Hermione lo siguió para que no se metieran en problemas.

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles? –

Hermione tenía que admitir que le parecía divertido, Potter el gran héroe de los Gryffindor de regreso con los muggles, eso les abriría los ojos a todos esos Gryffindor que se sentían lo suficientemente valientes para retar al resto del colegio, empezaban a creer que eran ellos quienes dictaban las reglas desde ahora.

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —Potter se atrevió a usar un tono que era frio y todo porque la mesa de profesores estaba llena, esa era la principal razón por la cual Hermione había dejado a Theodore y Daphne esperándola en la mesa Slytherin. Gregory gruño y Vicent puso sus puños y los apretó tan fuerte que enseguida se tornaron blancos.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —le reto Draco, Hermione podía imaginar el problema que se venía encima — Esta noche – El no había dicho _esta noche_ era todo parte de su loca imaginación -… Un duelo de magos… – Bien Hermione empezaba a creer que tenía un hechizo aturdidor sobre ella porque Draco no podía ser tan estúpido –…. Sólo varitas… – ¿o sí? –… nada de contacto... – en el rostro de Potter estaba descrita la ignorancia y no logro resistirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? – si, Hermione había cavado su propia tumba.

—Por supuesto que sí — se entrometió Weasley — Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – ¡Weasley era aun mas idiota que Draco!

Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos, ninguno de los dos le parecía suficientemente inteligente para encargarle algo tan importante así que de inmediato dijo.

—Granger — Hermione oculto el terror y lo tonto que le parecía aquel asunto de inmediato — A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave –

Se alejaron de los Gryffindor bajo la mirada severa de Snape y McGonagall, al momento en que ocupo su lugar a lado de Daphne en susurros, para evitar que los prefectos se enteraran, empezó razonar con Draco.

-¡Estás loco!, por el simple hecho de estar a media noche en los corredores, podemos ser nosotros los que terminemos siendo expulsados –

-¿Qué sucede a media noche?- pregunto Daphne secundado los pensamientos de los Slytherin de primero.

-Draco ha retado a Potter a un duelo…-

-¿No será que tienes miedo Granger?- se burlo Pansy

-Me ah nombrado su segunda- dijo mas para convencerse a sí misma que informando a los demás. Al escucharla Theodore se puso de pie.

-¡Merlin! ¿Que estabas pensando? – Exclamo furioso – Hermione no saldrá de la sala común esta noche búscate a alguien más que te siga en tus locuras –

-Mira lo bien que te ah salido lo de la clase de vuelo…- le reclamo Daphne –Escuche a unas chicas del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en los baños han nombrado a Potter su buscador-

-¿QUE?- Draco llamo la atención de unos cuantos pero con una mirada giraron de nuevo sus cabezas y el comenzó a susurrar –ahora resulta que no solo rompe las reglas, además lo premian con ser parte de un equipo, eso es tan injusto –

-Draco, la mayoría de los profesores muestran preferencias por él en especial McGonagall, admito que no me esperaba que lo nombraran buscador, pero tampoco me sorprende que no lo expulsaran - dijo de pronto Hermione captando las miradas de sus amigos, miro a su alrededor y les indico que más tarde se reunieran en la sala común estaban llamando la atención de McGonagall -Tengo una solución- fue lo único que dijo antes de dar por cerrado el tema.

Vicent y Gregory comenzaron a devorar el pastel de riñón sin protestas, mientras Hermione disimulaba cenar un poco mientras varias miradas la examinaban, tratando de descubrir cuál era su plan.

Justo después de la cena todos se apresuraron a ir a la sala común de Slytherin pero con los prefectos frente a la chimenea decidieron ir a una de las habitaciones, no podían involucrar al resto de su casa.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro Hermione saco su varita y apunto a la puerta mientras decía un – espero que funcione-

-¿así que este es tu plan?- exploto de repente Pansy ante la mirada de todos añadió rápidamente - mantenernos a todos aquí y ¿que los Gryffindor crean que somos unos cobardes? –

Ante las miradas molestas de sus compañeros de curso Hermione exclamo molesta.

-¡claro que no!... solo es un hechizo silenciador no quiero que los prefectos nos escuchen, McGonagall no nos ah quitado la mirada de encima durante toda la cena – varios se relajaron con la explicación pero aun había algunas miradas de duda – Esto es lo que aremos –

El barón sanguinario entro en la habitación – Buenas noches señorita Granger –

-Gracias por venir señor – dijo Hermione con amabilidad –recuerda el favor que le pedí hace unos momentos –

-por supuesto… - contesto con un murmullo ronco –siempre es un honor ayudar a la hija de Jane Granger –

Hermione le dio un trozo de pergamino – entregue esta nota a Filch – Cuando el barón sanguinario salió con la nota Hermione volvió a recibir las miradas curiosas.

-En la nota aviso anónimamente al squib donde estarán los Gryffindor, el los sorprenderá, por que como buenos Gryffindor que son jamás rehuirán a un reto como el que Draco ha provocado – Draco sonrió ahora entendía la idea de Hermione – Si Filch no los atrapa seguro lo verán y diremos que los vimos huir del lugar del encuentro, y si son atrapados tendremos a Potter y a Weasley fuera de Hogwarts antes de que el resto del colegio se entere de que fue nombrado buscador…-

-Brillante…- exclamo Draco, cosa molestó a Pansy.

-¡Esto es solo un estúpido plan!- exclamo furiosa y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta detrás de ella.

-No entiendo que le pasa…- rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Le pasas tú - exclamo un chico de tés morena que según recordaba Hermione se apellidaba Zabini.

-¿Disculpa?-

- Pansy – apuntó como su eso lo explicara todo, pero Hermione parecía tener las neuronas congeladas por qué no lograba hallar una explicación lógica – Ella, siempre ha sido hija única, es una princesa mimada y no tiene que luchar contra alguien para llamar la atención –

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Zabini, ella fue la primera en agredirme en el tren –

- Es… complicado – Zabini salió de la habitación con un aire de misterio.

-Ahora todos fuera de mi habitación y no quiero saber que alguno estuvo fuera esta noche… – la mirada de Hermione les dejo claro que si alguno salía de la sala común terminarían lidiando con un experta en encantamientos.

Theodore se quedo en la habitación, por lo cual Draco se sintió en el derecho de también hacerlo echando a Vicent y Gregory de la habitación, cuando Hermione los miro solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama, sacando un libro mientras los otros dos chicos la veían.

-No voy a entretenerlos…- no despego la vista de su libro.

Theodore carraspeo incomodo ante el silencio, logrando que Hermione bajara el libro y lo dejara de lado mientras veía como ellos se habían sentado en el baúl y en su escritorio.

- Hermione, te voy a decir algo y quiero que lo tomes con calma…- comenzó Theodore, claramente incomodo de que Draco estuviese en la habitación.

- ya sé que Anabella le hizo un escándalo a tu padre por lo de el polvo paralizador – le contesto Hermione.

- Mamá estaba ahí, me dijo que la saco del despacho – colaboro Draco admirando los tapices de la habitación de la chica, Hermione le regalo una sonrisa a Draco, Hermione comenzaba a relacionarlo como otro amigo y adoraba a Narcisa casi tanto como a Jack.

- Creo que tendré que mandarle otro regalo a tu madre, me hubiese encantado verlo…- Theodore no se atrevió a seguir, aquella no era la verdad completa, su padre le había pedido a Theodore que le explicara que había hecho Anabella con delicadeza ya que no creía oportuno darle la noticia vía lechuza.

- Podremos ver como Potter toma sus maletas por la mañana y regresa con los muggles, seguro que eso es igual de gratificante – Los chicos se fueron cuando Hermione bostezo, deseándole buenas noches. Y de camino a sus respectivos dormitorios Theodore paro a Draco.

-Draco, se que Hermione está empezando a confiar en ti… y por eso… – Theodore suspiro no podía decírselo a Draco antes que a Hermione – mañana será difícil para ella, por favor no la dejes sola – le pidió antes de entrar en su dormitorio.

Por la mañana cuando Hermione salía de los dormitorios encontró a Theodore esperando la frente a la chimenea, tenía los ojos rojos, Hermione penso que probablemente no había dormido bien.

-Buenos días Theo – se sentó junto a él – ¿Vamos a desayunar? - el chico negó con la cabeza, quería retrasar todo lo posible el dolor de Hermione, ahora pensaba que debía haberle dicho en cuanto recibió la carta pero simplemente le gustaba verla feliz.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- sin embargo las palabras de Theodore quedaron opacadas por la llegada de Daphne

-Hermione tienes que ayudarme con mi tarea de historia de la magia la olvide por completo y solo tengo dos horas antes de tener que entregarla…- Daphne saco a Hermione rumbo al comedor con un pergamino en la mano.

Al entrar en el comedor, Hermione escucho algunos murmullos, y algunas cabezas giraban cuando ella vio detrás de si Potter venía acompañado de Weasley.

- Por que otra razón se llevarían tan bien, la nombro su segundo – ¿Que estaba pasando? esos chicos no deberían estar empacando sus cosas, llorando por tener que ir a casa y no mirándola con asombro.

-El plan no ah funcionado – Draco llego junto a las chicas.

-El barón le entrego la carta estoy segura - le susurro Hermione

-¿Por qué todos nos miran?- los interrumpió Daphne, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta. Las miradas no estaban en Potter, estaban clavadas en ellos.

-Tal vez deberías leer el profeta Granger – canturrio Pansy, Hermione no lo dudo y se acerco a la mesa de los Ravenclaw y le quito el profeta a una chica que había visto en alguna de sus clases, y ahí estaba en primera plana, Hermione no podía creerlo, quien podía ser tan vil para hacer aquello. Los ojos de Hermione pasaron de la tristeza a la furia y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hermione?- Daphne se acerco y quito el periódico de su manos y leyó el titulo «Investigación declara muerte por maldición asesina»

_Hace poco este periódico ah comunicado a la comunidad mágica la muerte de dos de los medimagos mas sobre salientes de nuestro tiempo, dos mentes prodigiosas que trabajaban día tras día en la cura de distintos virus mágicos._

_Sus investigaciones fueron paradas debido a este terrible "accidente", (para el alivio de la comunidad mágica se están llevando a juicio su más reciente trabajo sobre el bálsamo para la cura del aliento de dragón), sin embargo nuestro ministerio no quiere dejar la muerte de estos grandes magos que sin duda serán recordados por muchas generaciones, en algo como un accidente, se ha realizado un investigación donde se encontró que el matrimonio Granger murió debido a los efectos de la maldición asesina._

_Lo más sorprendente de todo es que al analizar las varitas de los fallecidos, una de ellas fue la causante de la muerte del matrimonio, fuentes cercanas dicen que en tiempos oscuros ellos fueron Fieles seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. _

_"Eran muy reservados con su trabajo, incluso se negaban a las inspecciones ministeriales, el día del su muerte se les escucho discutir hablan sobre su hija, yo no recuerdo que tuviesen un hija y con los horarios que tenían era casi imposible que la vieran, a menudo se quedaban la noche entera dentro del laboratorio._

_El día que la vi en el funeral me sorprendí del increíble parecido que tenia con Jane, pero su presencia intimidaba, no la vi llorar ni una sola vez, había algo en la niña que no era normal. Cuando me acerque a ella para darle mis condolecías, logre escuchar una discusión con Anabella __Warrington, parecía una discusión sobre los bienes de la familia, no podía creer que una niña con edad de estar en Hogwarts, hablara con tanta frialdad a su propia sangre"_

_El que muy pocos de los amigos del matrimonio Granger conocieran su existencia es muy extraño, y los comentarios de los que la conocían se expresaban de manera muy particular sobre los conocimientos de la chicas sobre las guerras mágicas._

_"Tiende a formular sus teorías sobre los actos que inclinaron la victoria a algunos de los bandos, suelen ser tan exactas que hay veces que incluso puedes ver la guerra terminando de forma muy distinta"_

_Los hechos indican que Hermione Jane Granger, a pesar de su corta edad ha demostrado un gran interés en magia oscura, guerras sobre la opresión y una total falta de lazos de sangre. La principal razón por el cual no se le acusa de matar a sus propios padres es su corta edad…_

Daphne no pudo leer más debido al gran estruendo que se provoco en el gran comedor cuando los cristales detrás de la mesa de los profesores se rompieron en miles de pequeños trozos. Hermione que tenia la varita en mano se veía tranquila pero el temblor en sus manos la delataba con la culpable.

-Señorita Granger, creo que debería calmarse un poco, el daño al colegio no aclara este mal entendido – La voz del profesor _Dumbledore_ se escucho sobre los murmullos de los alumnos. Snape se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor colocando una mano en la espalda de la chica para que le siguiera.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling **yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**_Summary: Orgullosa de ser una sangre pura y decidida a utilizar todo lo que este a su alcance para hacer justicia, incluso si tenía que romper sus propias reglas e intervenir... sin embargo ya había elegido un camino_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso - Capítulo VI<strong>

Siguió a Snape hasta su despacho, durante el camino permaneció en silencio, podía notar que algunos cuantos alumnos detenían su camino solo para señalarla, por lo regular aquello no le importaba, era una Granger solo ella tenía el privilegio de juzgar a aquellos que estaban por debajo de su linaje así que mantuvo la cabeza alta.

-Adelante señorita Granger – Snape mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella y después de que ambos tomaran asiento el profesor le dedico una mirada severa.

-No voy a admitir que un alumno de mi casa tenga esa conducta frente al resto del alumnado, aun cuando sus motivos sean justificados señorita Granger- Hermione no replico, sabía que el profesor tenía razón, su magia nunca se había salido de control, cuando se enfadaba tenía el completo control de sus acciones, incluso cuando quiso que las botellas de vino explotaran en la cara de Anabella, ella así lo había deseado, pero la situación en el gran comedor se había salido de sus manos.

-Lo lamento profesor Snape, no volverá a ocurrir…-

-Eso espero, pero me temo que aun así deberé restarle 10 puntos a Slytherin por su comportamiento – El daño no había sido tan grande después de todo, sospechaba que Snape había ablandado el castigo hasta el límite. Estaba segura que cualquier otro profesor le habría quitado al menos 50 puntos y añadido semanas de castigo o peor podrían haberla expulsado.

-Lo entiendo, tratare de que mi comportamiento mejore y no causarle más problemas profesor-

-Ahora que está más tranquila, espero que maneje este asunto de la mejor forma posible y no cause un mayor problema que el que ya presenciamos hace unos momentos –

-Por supuesto…-

-Ahora puede retirarse señorita Granger –

Snape le señalo la puerta, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa sincera y salió de inmediato del despacho pero no regreso al comedor y sin notarlo termino en la torre de astronomía, era un poco más alta que la lechuceria, de hecho era la torre más alta en todo Hogwarts y desde el lugar podía verse el pueblo de Hogsmeade, el lago e incluso los terrenos del castillo. Se sentó cerca de una de las columnas apreciando el paisaje.

Ella ya sospechaba que la muerte de sus padres no podía ser un accidente, pero sus pensamientos nunca había llegado al punto en que considerar que los habían asesinado, ellos eran una gran aportación a la comunidad mágica, sí, tenían rivales en cuanto al mundo de la investigación, pero eran solo eso, rivales y sus padres le habían enseñado a apreciar a un rival.

Si los habían asesinado, averiguaría quien y los haría pagar, quería venganza y la obtendría era una suerte que tuviese el don de la paciencia pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquel acontecimiento llevaría tiempo.

Paso horas pensando en sospechosos, creando teorías del por qué, incluso había olvidado el asunto de Anabella, por que tenia presente que aunque no fuese su intención el darle aquella información, ella era quien había liberado la información a la rata de Rita Skeeter.

Cuando la luz comenzó a bajar y sus estomago protesto por algo de alimento noto cuantas horas había paso en aquel lugar, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro Theodore probablemente estaría preocupado incluso después asegurarse de que se encontraba mejor pasaría semanas ignorándola, castigándola con su indiferencia así como ella lo había hecho hasta el momento, como era el lema de su familia, El momento de enfrentar el destino no siempre es fácil pero es preciso y con esos pensamientos se encamino al gran comedor.

La ausencia de Hermione provoco muchos más rumores, incitando varios enfrentamientos entre los estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor y la casa Slytherin, la mayoría de estos estudiantes de primer curso.

Los Slytherin salían de la clase de encantamientos y mientras bajaban a las mazmorras en un pasillo se cruzaron con los Gryffindor, los cuales distraídos no observaron al grupo de Slytherin detrás de ellos.

- Para que estaría aquí es una trampa mortal, cualquiera en su camino moriría, simplemente creo que Dumbledore no debería permitir que viviera aquí… - replicaba Weasley – ah noche nos salvamos de puro milagro, reconócelo Harry –

Potter estaba a punto de responderle algo, sin embargo quedo imposibilitado pues Theodore ya amenazaba con la varita al joven pelirrojo.

-Cuida tus palabras Weasley, puede sorprenderte lo ciertas que son –

-Oh, hablas de tu amiga Granger – después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de tener la varita del Slytherin apuntándolo directamente a la cara una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Se dice que Dumbledore le ordeno a Snape mandarla a Londres… - Crabbe y Goyle dieron un paso adelante, no eran muy amigos de Hermione, pero le habían tomado aprecio, cada vez que necesitaban una explicación ella accedía a aclararle sus dudas sin tratarlos como idiotas.

-Vaya pero si pensé que solo eran los matones de Malfoy – Intervino Lavender Brown

-¡Cállate maldito espantapájaros, esto no es asunto tuyo!- la timidez de Daphne se esfumo y esta vez fue ella quien saco su varita apuntando a la Gryffindor.

-No puedo creerlo ahora se ponen a discutir con estos Gryffindor solo por la culpa de Granger – La voz de Pansy se alzo sobre las demás – después de lo que ella hizo anoche por ustedes…-

Solo algunos del grupo que se enfrentaba captaron aquel mensaje, Hermione había evitado ese enfrentamiento solo unas horas antes y ahora ellos se enfrentaban en los pasillos a plena luz del día, con el riesgo de ser atrapados por algún profesor.

-Te lo advierto Weasley, cuida tus palabras o aquello que profesas se volverá realidad – hablo Nott indicándole al resto del grupo con la mirada que bajaran las varitas. Aunque solo él y Daphne las tenían en un amenazante señalamiento a los Gryffindor. Vicent y Gregory empujaron a los Gryffindor para dar paso al resto de sus compañeros.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento llego la hora de la comida y se tranquilizaron un poco con la esperanza de que Hermione apareciera puesto que Snape estaba en su puesto habitual en la mesa de profesores, sin embargo lo más cercano a la aparición de Hermione fue la llegada inesperada de Crookshanks quien se poso a lado de Daphne, lugar que normalmente era ocupado por su dueña.

-Tranquilo Crookshanks - Daphne dudo en acariciarlo después de todo, la última vez el gato había erizado su pelaje y se había alejado al otro lado de la habitación, en su cojín frente a la chimenea de la sala común – Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto - El gato maulló y se hecho sin importarle el resto del colegio manteniendo su vista en la entrada del gran comedor.

La decepción podía leerse en la cara de Theodore, Daphne tenía que golpearle las costillas constantemente cuando los profesores se daban cuenta de su falta de atención, la preocupación combinada con el dolor pusieron al chico con un humor de cola cuerno húngaro. Así que nadie más trato de animarlo o calmarlo y solo para empeorar la situación el chico había interrogado al profesor Snape sobre el panadero de su amiga pero el profesor le dijo que él le había ordenado a Hermione reincorporarse a sus clases.

Para la hora de la cena Draco obligo a Vicent y Gregory a cargar a Theodore al comedor puesto que el chico se había atrincherado en la entrada de la sala y daba un salto cada que alguien entraba por la puerta intimidando a muchos con su mirada fija sobre cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando el comedor cayó en un silencio sepulcral repentino, Hermione Granger se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Slytherin, más precisamente en el lugar más cercano a la puerta, parecía no notar que era el blanco de cada una de las miradas del alumnado, tenía esa mirada que Theo conocía muy bien, aquella cuando no podía resolver un problema.

Sin dudarlo se supo de pie y fue a sentarse frente a ella mirándola fijamente hasta que ella se digno a apartar su mirada de las tostadas que habían aparecido mágicamente en su plato.

-No me mires así, no quiero la lastima de nadie Nott-

-No te tengo lastima Granger – le respondió resentido – Sabias que ella respondería de alguna manera, además ahora todo el colegio sabe que eres peligrosa – Aquel comentario le arranco una sonrisa del rostro y ambos comenzaron a reír causando murmuraciones por parte de los que había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación principalmente en las mesas vecinas.

-Sabes, había algo de cierto en ese artículo…- Theodore le dedico una mirada de entendimiento, sabiendo que el tema lo discutirían cuando las orejas de Hogwarts estuviesen mas ocupadas y menos interesadas en ellos –Por eso no aparecí antes tengo la ligera sospecha de que se iniciara una caza de brujas -

-Por cierto Hermione, que me ofreces a cambio de dejarte mis apuntes…- la chica abrió los ojos por un instante, ahora era cuando la venganza de Theodore comenzaba, tendría mandar una lechuza urgente a Honeydukes si quería ponerse al corriente pronto.

-Theodore Nott, eres…- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Di lo que quieras Granger, puedes tratar de complacerme o ir a pedir apuntes a alguna otra parte…- Hermione dirigió su vista a Daphne quien rápidamente se giro para hablar con Zabini y Parkinson dándole el claro mensaje de que el resto de sus compañeros le harían pagar el rato que habían tenido que aguantar el mal humor de Theodore.

-Tu ganas esta vez Nott…- Crookshanks apareció de nuevo en el gran comedor y se acomodo finalmente en las piernas de su dueña para recibir los mimos que esta había olvidado hasta el momento – Crookshanks, seguro que el malo Theo no te dio ni de comer, es una suerte que Nocte se alimente solito…-

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Theodore confundido

-El búho que te regalo tu padre…-

-¿El búho?- Hermione rodo los ojos

-No puedes llamarlo Búho por siempre…-

-Le pusiste nombre al MI Búho – Theodore no cabía en la sorpresa, claro que él no había pensado en un nombre todavía, pero el búho era suyo, el debía ponerle el nombre o ¿no?

-A él le gusta…- Hermione le dedico una sonrisa. Theodore suspiro resignado después de todo el nombre le gustaba y el no había pensado en algo mejor.

A mediados de septiembre los chismorreos que envolvían a Potter había pasado de novedad a pesar de la noticia de que sería buscador de Gryffindor, aunque para Hermione no había sido tan fácil puesto que sus padres seguían siendo mencionados en los diarios aun que al parecer su padrino había logrado que su nombre no apareciera mas por el momento.

Cuando salió de su habitación aquella mañana para esperar a sus amigos para ir a tomar el desayuno, le extraño que Gemma le deseara un buen día, si eran corteses entre ellas pero la prefecta le había dado una mirada diferente aquella mañana, después Daphne la había abrazado nada más verla. Si, los amigos hacían eso pero ella no estaba acostumbrada así que le pareció extraño aquel contacto, pero la situación se volvió absurda cuando Vicent y Gregory habían intentado matarla en un intento de abrazo grupal.

Por eso cuando Theodore finalmente salió para ir al gran comedor, Hermione le apunto con el dedo –No te pongas sentimental tu también – Theodore se quedo en blanco y cuando miro a Daphne buscando alguna explicación ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras reía y caminaba detrás de Hermione.

Cuando finalmente se sentaron en el gran comedor y Daphne le dijo como Hermione había estado a punto de desmayarse por el afectuoso abrazo de los Slytherin la mesa de las serpientes se lleno de pequeñas risas mal disimuladas y la cara de Hermione se tiño un poco de rosa al ver que algunos de sus compañeros de cursos avanzados también se reían de la situación.

La conversación quedo olvidada cuando el correo llego y varias de ellas llegaron a la mesa Slytherin dejando paquetes y todo ellos dirigidos a Hermione.

-¿Jack a mandado toda mi correspondencia del mes?- pregunto confundida – Al menos podría ser más discreto y no mandarlo antes de clases –

-Hermione, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- pregunto Theodore comprendiendo la situación.

-Jueves – respondió apilando los paquetes en el piso para que sus compañeros pudieran tomar su desayuno sin que los paquetes estorbaran. Hasta que reparo en la letra de uno de ellos que soltó de inmediato como si quemara.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Daphne re-colocando algunos bollos que se habían regado del tazón debido a la caída del paquete.

-Lo siento creí ver una caligrafía que me era conocida…- Theodore tomo el paquete entre sus manos curioso por el dato que había notado la castaña.

-Es de ella, debió prepararlo con meses de anticipación como cada año- Theodore le dio el paquete de regreso.

-Hoy es… 19- dijo de manera lenta sin terminar de creérselo. Mientras Daphne asentía y como si Merlin quisiese que le diera un ataque ahí mismo Parkinson se acerco al grupo y puso un pequeño paquete con papel brillante y un gran moño en la mesa frente a Hermione.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Granger-

-Yo lo olvide por completo… -Tardo unos minutos en recuperarse y entonces sonrió – ¿Qué crees que sea este año?- pregunto emocionada.

-Ya nada me sorprende, es una lástima que este sea el ultimo…- dijo sin darse cuenta de que en los ojos de la Slytherin se apagaba el brillo que había recuperado después de semanas – Lo siento Hermione yo hable de más de nuevo…- Ella le dedico una sonrisa triste y aparto su plato de la mesa.

-Esperemos que sea seguro abrirlo aquí- suspiro Hermione.

Rompió las finas cuerdas que ataban el paquete y rompió el papel marrón, dejando al descubierto una caja blanca.

-¿Quien te envió el paquete?- pregunto Daphne tratando de entender la situación.

-Mi madre, cada año en mi cumpleaños preparaba algo especial, un regalo que tenía que ganarme para que este tuviera un recuerdo único y fuera valorado y apreciado de la misma manera en que fue apreciado por su dueño anterior, una tradición en la familia de mamá –

-Bueno Jack no sigue precisamente la tradición pero, si, los Nott desde tiempos antiguos legaban a sus primogénitos, reliquias de la rama a la que pertenecieran, en su mayoría son recuerdos de algún descendiente que estuviese en la rama principal… -

-El año anterior obtuve un resplandor eterno, bueno en realidad una esfera que contiene parte de uno fue un regalo de una veela cuando el tatarabuelo del padre de Theodore fue mediador en una riña entre los territorios de las banshees y las veelas –

-Oh mi madre dice que son magia pura y muy útiles si posees el don de la adivinación- Theodore y Hermione rieron.

-No hay adivinas entre los Granger desde hace generaciones y a decir verdad yo creo que es un poco imprecisa la adivinación-

-Cierto las brujas Granger, tu familia era famosa por sus profecías- Dijo Pansy quien se había sentado cerca de ellos después de dejar su pequeño regalo – Como pude olvidarlo en mi casa hay una profecía hecha por ellas claro que era sobre un casamiento entre mis ancestros pero aun se conserva en la mansión.

-Bueno la mayoría eran entregadas al ministerio a menos que fueran un encargo especial para familias amigas- Hermione se encogió de hombros –Mi padre no creía en la adivinación tampoco, tal vez porque era medico y no le gustaba dejar las cosas en manos del destino-

Finalmente Hermione abrió la caja blanca pero dentro no había más que una nota – Regresa a casa en navidad…- leyó para todos.

-Bueno, tal vez decidió usar la idea de Jack este año y esconder el regalo por los terrenos de tu casa-

-Es una lástima, me abría gustado ver tu obsequio, ahora siento que el mío es aburrido- Daphne señalo uno de los que estaban apilados cuidadosamente a un lado de Hermione.

-Si supongo que también me abría gustado verlo, pero traeré el resplandor después de navidad así podrás conocerlos de primera mano – le aseguro la castaña, quien también estaba un poco decepcionada porque tal vez su madre pensaba ocultarlo después de que ella se marchara a Hogwarts y si volvía a la mansión tal vez no encontraría nada.

Después del desayuno Hermione con ayuda de Theodore y Daphne corrieron a las mazmorras para dejar los regalos en la habitación de la castaña antes de que tuviesen que ir a clases.

Incluso la clase de vuelo paso inadvertida por Hermione quien aun que no hizo un gran avance al menos pudo mantenerse decentemente en la escoba sin tener la vista fija en el piso o en que Theodore se mantuviese cerca por si la escoba tomaba vida propia como lo había hecho la de Neville Longbottom en su primera lección.

Por la noche cuando Daphne le insistió en que abriera el resto de sus regalos para que se le levantara el ánimo descubrió que Jack le había mandado un retrato de sus padres y ella cuando salían de San Mugo 12 años atrás. Narcissa Malfoy le había enviado un juego de cepillos de plata, Anabella le había enviado caramelos que ella no pensaba tocar nunca y que enseguida terminaron en la basura, algunos de los colegas de sus padres que recién habían descubierto su existencia habían mandado algunas prendas también llegaron algunas notas disculpándose por no presentar sus condolencias en el funeral, Theodore le regalo un juego de plumas y tinta de secado rápido, Daphne le había obsequiado unas peinetas con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, Vicent y Gregory le habían dado un regalo conjunto con un montón de ranas de chocolates que la hicieron reír, ya que probablemente recordaban que Theodore le compraba las ranas con regularidad. Para sorpresa de Hermione Pansy le había regalado un par de tinteros con tinta comestible con un ligero sabor a café que probablemente era alguna clase de broma privada, Draco había regalo un ejemplar de cuentos para niños con una nota que decía que aquello era probablemente lo único que no había leído ya y que de inmediato le lanzo a la cabeza con una risa contagiosa. Zabini le dio un par de flores conjuradas ya que se encontraba en la sala común cuando ella estaba abriendo sus regalos y con la promesa de que el regalo de navidad sería mejor si prometía tener a Theodore de mejor humor el resto del curso escolar.

Fue un cumpleaños inolvidable para la chica en muchos aspectos, fue triste porque era la primera vez que no estaba con sus padres, feliz porque ahora tenía amigos, nostálgico por que había recordado la promesa que había hecho la última noche que paso en su habitación y memorable porque sería el que marcaria el principio el fin de un capitulo en su vida.

Fue sorprenderte darse cuenta que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había llegado al colegio, la mañana de Halloween nada más salir de las mazmorras podías oler en los corredores un ligero aroma a calabaza tostada, los profesores parecían contagiados por el espíritu de Halloween por que iniciaban temas más avanzados y parecían con más entusiasmo que de costumbre.

Por la tarde cuando volvía de la biblioteca con los deberes que habían mandado ese día terminados y apurada para llegar a la sala común donde había quedado de verse con sus amigos antes del banquete de Halloween tropezó con el tartamudo profesor Quirrell que parecía muy apurado y no la había notado a pesar de la montaña de libros y pergaminos que cargaba.

-Lo lamento profesor Quirrell- dijo mientras recogía rápidamente sus pergaminos

-No… no se pre-preocupe señori-rita Granger – El profesor no le dedico ni una sola mirada y siguió con su típico nerviosismo su camino, para cuando Hermione termino de recoger todo se topo con un par de alumnas de Gryffindor de su mismo curso.

-Que te parece Lavender la altiva Granger la bruja tenebrosa también tropieza como el resto de los mortales – Hermione las fulmino con la mirada mientras las dos reían tontamente.

-¿Te gustaría saber que tan tenebrosa puede llegar a ser mi magia Patil?, a lo mejor término dejando a una sola con tu imagen para horrorizar al mundo - Hermione sonrió al ver como ambas chicas retrocedían, el único lado bueno de que tuvieran tampoco cerebro era que aun creían los chismes del profeta – O pero si los Gryffindor si que saben hacer magia, su mejor truco es desaparecer el valor del que presumen – Siguió su camino dejándolas ahí paradas tan pálidas como los fantasmas que rondaban por el castillo.

Al llegar a su habitación en las mazmorras dejo rápidamente sus cosas dentro de su mochila y mientras ordenaban los libros, noto uno que no le pertenecía, por el titulo dedujo rápidamente que era del profesor Quirrell, nadie mas estaba tan obsesionado con vampiros en aquel castillo se llevo el libro para dárselo en el banquete, la sala común estaba vacía como era de esperarse pues todos decían que el banquete de Halloween era tan bueno como el de bienvenida o incluso comparable con el de navidad, así que no había ni un solo alumno en las mazamorras o en los pasillos camino al gran comedor eso creía Hermione hasta que escucho unos pasos al final del pasillo y al doblar la esquina una cubeta con un olor horrible como huevos pasados le cayó encima.

-Para que aprendas Granger…- Se escucho la voz de Parvati Patil

Hermione dejo caer el libro de vampiros dispuesta a sacar su varita pero no la traía consigo, ya se las pagarían después por lo mientras lo único que quería era limpiarse esa horrible mezcla de su cabello y túnica lo más cercano era el baño de chicas del primer piso, donde abrió la llave de los lavabos y metió su cabeza pero era inútil la mezcla no salía solo con agua así que lo tallo un poco más para quitarse lo máximo posible y aligerar el olor cuando la puerta se cerró tras un fuerte golpe

-¿Quién está ahí?- Hermione se llevo las manos al rostro para quitarse el agua de los ojos y no dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por algún otro bromista cuando un gran mazo golpeo una pared y vio a la horrible criatura que ahora la miraba a ella con unos pequeños ojos. Alzando su grande y pesado brazo sosteniendo un gran bastón en su dirección.

* * *

><p>editado solo unos cuantos detalles espero subir esta semana el siguiente capitulo y gracias por los reviews ;D<p> 


	7. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling** yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.

**Summary:** Orgullosa de ser una sangre pura y decidida a utilizar todo lo que este a su alcance para hacer justicia, incluso si tenía que romper sus propias reglas e intervenir... sin embargo ya había elegido un camino

* * *

><p><strong>Camino Tenebroso<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

-Vamos Hermione déjalo para más tarde, de todas formas el trabajo es para la próxima semana- le decía Daphne mientras recogía sus cosas de la biblioteca.

-Pero si no lo termino hoy, el fin de semana no podre avanzar en transformaciones y Theodore sigue insistiendo en que practique en la escoba, aunque claramente es una pérdida de tiempo…-

-Eso es mentira, ahora eres cien veces mejor que Longbottom- le dijo con un tratando de animarla.

-¡Vaya! es todo un alago que me compares con la única persona que aun sigue calleándose de la escoba- Hermione no despego la vista de su libro mientras escribía rápidamente en su pergamino. No había rencor en sus palabras pero Daphne dejo el tema de las escobas sabiendo que no llegarían a ningún lado discutiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-En todo caso, llevemos los libros a la sala común y después del banquete seguimos- Hermione puso un punto en su pergamino y se giro a mirar a Daphne quien ya había terminado de guardar todas sus cosas.

-Puedes adelantarte, no me molesta que me dejes sola, además aun quiero consultar algunos libros de pociones para la siguiente clase de Snape- Daphne rodo los ojos

-No tardes – Hermione era demasiado terca, incluso para ella, así que no insistió más. Tomo sus cosas y se marcho dejándola sola en la biblioteca, de camino se encontró con Parkinson a quien alcanzo en unos de los pasillos que daban a la sala común.

-Hola, Pansy – dijo de modo cortes, la morena la miro por unos momentos y su vista busco algo detrás de ella.

-Greengrass – contesto la morena

-¿Te diriges al comedor?-

-Sí, solo quería cambiarme de túnica, Zabini ha tirado jugo de calaza en esta por accidente- dijo molesta reprochándole a su amigo aun que no estuviese presente, era una de sus túnicas favoritas.

-Oh vaya, bueno si quieres podemos ir juntas, solo tengo que dejar esto en mi habitación – Le señalo su mochila y un par de libros que tenía en sus manos.

-Es raro verte sin Granger o Nott – Siguió caminando hasta entrar en la sala común que había sido abierta para dejar salir a alguien más.

-En realidad Hermione esta atrincherada en la biblioteca y por más que insista no saldrá hasta que termine y yo muero de hambre ya que me salte la comida debido a que el profesor Flitwick me pidió que le ayudase después de la práctica del coro –

-Granger es la única en toda la escuela que es capaz de estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, probablemente la vieja Pince siente su empleo siendo amenazado con Granger metida ahí todo el día- Fue su último comentario antes de que se adentrara en su habitación y poco después encontrarse de nuevo con un rumbo en común.

-No entiendo, ¿porque la odias tanto? hace tan solo unas semanas parecía que habías olvidado esa estúpida pelea que tienen todo el tiempo… – rompió el silencio que se había formado desde que salieron de la sala común.

-No te confundas, detuve esa absurda pelea por que el prefecto de Ravenclaw estaba cerca – Daphne la miro suspicaz – Y el regalo de cumpleaños fue de parte de mis padres al parecer tienen negocios pendientes y les conviene estar en buenas condiciones con ella – apretó los labios al recordar la carta que le había llegado esa mañana, donde su padre le decía que tenía que hacerse amiga de una bruja tan prometedora como Granger, hablándole de las miles de maravillas que habían hecho los padres de la chica y de los muchos beneficios que se podían sacar gracias a que se les considerara el ser allegados de una familia con tan buena reputación – La odio, y ella ni siquiera lo intenta... –

-¿El que…? – la ínsito a continuar Daphne.

-Tiene a todos a sus pies desde el primer momento, con un solo comentario logra captar la atención de todos los que estén a su alrededor, incluso después de la primera hora en clase de McGonagall, la vieja esa tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que era mejor que el resto de la clase y maravillo al profesor Snape al responder correctamente a todo y dejando a Potter en ridículo y para colmo mis padres de alguna forma se enteraron de su fama con los profesores y sus grandes y prometedoras habilidades… desde hace días no dejan de mencionarla en sus cartas, tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies –

-Sabes también como yo que no es cierto – le reprocho una vez que termino de desahogarse – Sin embargo no sospeche nada de tu aparente nuevo comportamiento y espero que algún día tal vez puedan llevarse bien, no son tan distintas como tu piensas, lo único que te impide verlo son los celos que le tienes –

La miro por un par de segundos fingiendo no saber a qué se refería y después de respirar profundo se encamino a la mesa Slytherin donde a localizo a Millicent Bulstrode en una de las esquinas y se sentó a su lado. Dejando a Daphne sola, junto a la enorme puerta del gran comedor.

-Greengrass – le llamo una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos, girándose para ver al prefecto de su casa Vaiser, al cual sonrió de forma encantadora como solía hacer con todo aquel al que le dirigiera la palabra – ¿Qué haces en la puerta enana? ve a sentarte de una buena vez - le dijo a la vez que le daba un pequeño empujón para que caminase delante de él pero aun así no quito la sonrisa de sus rostro y al ver que Vaiser ya no le prestaba atención y que solo miraba a una chica morena que era de sexto curso Daphne decidió que aquel empujón le costaría un poco a su querido prefecto de casa, así que se dio vuelta y le tomo de la mano mientras lo arrastraba con ella hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraban los de primero ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica mayor. Normalmente lo dejaría pasar pero Hermione le había dicho que la timidez y la inseguridad con la que casi siempre se le veía no eran buenas cualidades para una serpiente.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros ya que te preocupamos tanto – El rostro dulce de Daphne le dio un escalofrió a Vaiser y sin saber cómo exactamente, termino en medio de un montón de enanos que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas. Por lo cual anoto mentalmente, no subestimes a los de primer curso después de todo son serpientes. Y Daphne amplio su sonrisa, Hermione tenía razón era divertido en cierto modo dejar de preocuparse por los demás aunque fuera de esta forma tan inocente.

Blaise Zabini era un chico extraño, parecía llevarse bien con todos y siempre tenía en el rostro esa mirada juguetona que le ponía los nervios a flor de piel a Draco, era divertido ver al rubio con esa mirada de locos en su rostro, solo había pocas personas que parecían inmunes a él y podía contarlas con ayuda de una mano y le sobrarían dedos, por lo cual en ese momento se encontraba buscando a su molesta y morena amiga, habían visitado la cocina para un poco de "investigación" y en un momento de locura con tantos elfos sobre ellos un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza había terminado sobre Pansy.

Los pasillos ya estaban casi desiertos, se podía ver a los últimos alumnos dirigirse al gran comedor por uno de los pasillos que daban a las mazmorras vio al tartamudo profesor de DCAO apresurado y más nervioso que lo normal, subiendo las escaleras que daban a los obscuros pasillos, seguramente algún alumno le había gastado una broma relacionada con vampiros para ponerlo en tal estado cuando al parecer se percato de su presencia.

-Se-señor Zabi-bini, de debe-ri-ia estar en e-el come-edor –

-Claro profesor solo necesito ir a mi sala común por un par de minutos – El profesor miro a los lados como buscando a alguien como hacia siempre en clase, así que paso a su lado sin preocuparse hasta que le freno poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Va-vaya… al comedor de inmediato- para gran sorpresa termino la oración sin sus constantes tartamudeos, era algo sospechoso pero decidió hacerle caso, tal vez por ser una celebración no se les permitía estar por los pasillos libres y si sus sospechas eran ciertas Pansy debería ya estar en el comedor.

-está bien…- se encogió de hombros y se giro en dirección contraria y camino bajo la estricta mirada del profesor.

Del lado contrario por donde venia el observo a dos Gryffindor que se reían fuertemente sobre algo sin disimulo "El olor no se le quitara en días" "es una suerte que viéramos a los gemelos Weasley con ellos esta mañana" Seguían caminando hasta que notaron su presencia.

-¿Granger te ha mandado a vengarse?- hablo la morena con el ceño fruncido, Blaise se sentía perdido en la conversación.

-Pobres Gryffindors, siempre pensado en las malas intenciones de las serpientes y aun que me encantaría alentar a su imaginación me temo que el asunto entre Granger y ustedes no me interesa… de momento- coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y camino relajadamente hasta llegar a la entrada del gran comedor.

-No importa Lav, seguro que Granger no se aparece en la cena con lo creída que es… – al chico solo le basto sumar dos más dos para saber que un nuevo altercado se había producido con su compañera de casa, pero siguió su camino, ya se enteraría después.

Finalmente encontró a quien buscaba y con una sonrisa se apodero de un lugar frete a Pansy –Espero que ya no estés molesta, juro que fue un accidente y estoy arrepentido –

-Olvídalo- fue su única respuesta, sin embargo noto la mirada de Zabini en la mesa Escarlata – ¿Algo interesante en la mesa de los leones? –

-Si crees que es interesante que Weasley compita contra Crabbe y Goyle a ver quien se atraganta más rápido – Pansy rodo los ojos

-De verdad que parece que algunos magos los educo, una manada de licántropos – Millicent –Es una pena que Greengrass se fuese con Vaiser al menos cuando ella está cerca muestran un poco de comportamiento humano – empujó su plato, no lograría pasar algo después de ver el procesamiento de trituración de la comida que sus dos compañeros se llevaban a la boca.

-Greengrass está haciéndole la vida imposible a Vaiser y Price – comento Pansy tras una mirada.

-Hermione no está aquí – declaro Theodore después de una inspección a la mesa.

- Creo que Daphne comento algo, sobre que no había podido sacarla de la biblioteca – le informo Pansy, pues mucho ya sabían de la manía que tenia Theodore de mantener a Granger bajo vigilancia, como si estuviese en constante peligro.

-En realidad nadie puede – rio Zabini

-Honestamente si hay una forma, pero si lo revelo, tendría que matarlos – las risas envolvieron al grupo en seguida del comentario de Theodore. Sin embargo estas cesaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo.

El profesor Quirrell estaba parado en la entrada, más nervioso que de costumbre, camino lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hasta la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore estaba al centro de la mesa y le dijo sin su habitual tartamudeo.

- Hay un Trol… en las mazmorras. Pe-pensé que debería saberlo –

Termino en un jadeo, desplomándose, al instante en el que el ruido sordo que provoco su caída se escucho el caos se desato entre el alumnado. Los profesores intentaron calmar a los alumnos de todos los cursos, pero los más asustados eran sin duda los de los cursos inferiores, después de unos minutos y varios intentos una voz sobresalió del tumulto de gritos por parte de los habitantes del castillo.

-Silencio- Grito el viejo director –Mantener la calma un momento, le pido a los prefectos, su cooperación para llevar a sus respectivas casas a la seguridad de sus salas comunes mientras el profesorado se encarga de solucionar este inoportuno contratiempo- El silencio reino solo unos segundos después de que el profesor terminase de hablar y enseguida cada prefecto guio a sus compañeros de casa, procurando ser lo más rápido y eficaces posibles ante la encomienda del director.

-¿De verdad piensa que bajaremos?- Escucho Daphne que decía Millicent comenzar una protesta cuando los de primer curso llegaban a donde se encontraban ella y Vaiser – Pero si ha dicho que está en las mazmorras - y en cierto modo no era la única que dudaba, aunque no estaba del todo cerca del resto de sus compañeros de curso podía ver un poco de pánico habitando en sus ojos. Vaiser a su lado trataba de manejar al resto de los estudiantes que secundaban en sus pensamientos lo que Millicent había expresado en voz alta.

Registro el resto de la mesa mientras permanecía junto a un grupo para no perderse entre el caos que se formaba por el resto de las casas que lo tenían un poco más fácil desde su punto de vista los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw tenían sus salas comunes ubicadas en torres y con la alerta del Trol seria un poco difícil que llegara hasta los pisos donde se encontraban, por otro lado los Hufflepuff no estaban en la misma posición que las otras dos casas ya mencionadas, Daphne estaba segura de haber escuchado un rumor sobre que los Hufflepuff estaban cerca de las bodegas lo cual era el lado completamente opuesto a las mazmorras. Donde se encontraba el trol. Donde los profesores habían decido mandarlos, a todos juntos.

-Camina Greengrass – la llamo Vaiser, pesando que había entrado en una especie de pánico interno. Y tenía motivos, durante sus divagaciones se había apartado del grupo y ahora el prefecto la guiaba a donde algunos de sus compañeros de curso estaban, siguiendo al resto. En la entrada se cruzo con varios alumnos por sus escudos supo que eran tejones y uno que otro aislado león.

-Tal vez es una broma de Peeves, por Halloween. Ya sabes un Trol es realmente estúpido, nunca entraría solo…- El comentario que hizo un de los tantos Weasley que habitaban en el castillo concordaba con la suposición de Daphne pero justo cuando creyó que los Gryffindor no podían decir nada más inteligente.

-Hermione- grito Potter – ella no sabe del Trol. Parvati y Lavender dijeron que se dirigía a las mazmorras cuando le jugaron la broma, debemos ayudarle-

-Pero es una Slytherin y todo el mundo habla de sus habilidades mágicas como si fuera una genio… puede arreglárselas sola. Además que te asegura que no fue ella quien lo metió aquí en primer lugar –

- No lo crees de verdad. Y si ¿necesita ayuda?-

-Tiene a su ejército de serpientes para ayudarla-

-Vamos Ron- El chico Potter se aparto de la fila de Gryffindor, pero no pudo seguirlos, un grupo de histéricas niñas de Hufflepuff la habían golpeado y con ellos había empujado a la señora Pince y dio la oportunidad a Theodore de alcanzarla

–Disculpe ¿Hermione, es decir Granger mi compañera ella se quedo en la Biblioteca? – se notaba que Theo estaba impaciente por la respuesta pero la cara de la vieja bibliotecaria era de total confusión y Daphne supo que todo esto no podía terminar bien.

– ¿La señorita Granger? –se veía en los ojos fríos el procesamiento veloz de lo que seguramente fue el movimiento en la biblioteca y entonces brillaron con un deje de tranquilidad – su compañera salió veinte minutos antes de que yo abandonara la biblioteca señor Nott… – Vaiser llego hasta ellos furioso y Daphne no pudo comentarle nada a Theodore sobre lo que los Gryffindors habían estado diciendo hasta que llegaron a la sala común donde fueron encerrados con magia para su protección.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, alguien notaria su ausencia, un trol no pasaría desapercibido en el colegio, maldecía el momento en el que dejo su varita en su habitación. Tal vez si la tuviese en ese momento ese Trol no sería una amenaza para ella, tal vez con su varita no se sentiría como uno de los ratones que Nocte cazaba cada noche para alimentarse. Qué fin tan patético le esperaba, ya podía ver los titulares en los diarios mágicos y el fin de la familia Granger se da a manos de un trol, uno de los seres con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, y ella siendo la promesa de su generación, siendo ella la hija de sus padres, las mentes mas brillantes en el campo de la sanación mágica, sin duda su muerte seria irónica y patética.

La inmensa masa de músculos alzo una de sus extremidades con la que sostenía el mazo y una vez más trato de golpearla y la esquivo por muy poco, no ayudaba en nada la humedad en el piso a la hora de intentar escapar, se cubrió la cabeza. Presa del pánico, no quería morir, terminantemente se resistía a terminar de aquella forma.

Y en un arrebato, más propio de un Gryffindor que de ella, salió de entre los escombros, que antes habían sido los cubículos de los retretes, y con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas se cubrió en los lavabos y entonces tomo un pedazo de madera y lo lanzo lejos de la puerta. ¡Debía salir pronto de ahí!

El Trol cayó en su trampa y giro su vista al lugar donde se había producido el ruido, corrió una vez más, esta vez hasta la puerta y casi podía cantar victoria, de no ser porque algún idiota había cerrado su única salida por fuera.

– ¡Abrid la puerta! – grito presa de la desesperación, sabía que sin varita y encerrada necesitaría de un milagro para salir de aquella situación inverosímil viva.

El gritar, fue un error del que se dio cuenta casi enseguida, porque el trol no tardo en prestarle atención de nuevo y esta vez se encontraba acorralada. Porque aunque corriera de nuevo a su escondite sin duda el trol la vería y no dudaría en atacarla.

Y nuevamente aquella criatura arremetió contra ella, Hermione cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… escucho ruidos al otro lado de la puerta pero cuando esta se abrió fue demasiado tarde, sentía la cabeza pesada y tal vez tenía el brazo izquierdo roto.. El impacto la había dejado tirada a un lado de la puerta recién abierta, con todo dándole vueltas, penso: Saldré de ese lugar así sea lo último que haga.

Con la vista algo borrosa alcanzo a distinguir dos siluetas, pestañeo un par de veces forzando a sus ojos a enfocar y los vio lanzando trozos de algo al trol como ella había hecho antes como distracción, tomo su brazo izquierdo tratando de acomodarlo para calmar un poco el dolor .

– ¡Dadme un varita! – Les exigió, deberían ser alumnos puesto que distinguía la túnica del colegio y su estatura era solo un poco más alta que la suya – terminare con esto de una buena vez –

– ¡Estás loca! Lo que hay que hacer es encerrarlo de nuevo… –

– ¿Y que se dé cuenta de que puede romper la puerta, como si solo fuese un trozo de papel? – respiro profundo sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de su mente y calculo que pronto se desvanecería a causa de ello y no podía darse el lujo de dejar su vida a manos de aquellos incompetentes, respiro profundo y trato de enfocar de nuevo. Esta vez logro distinguir a los testarudos chicos. Se dio cuenta de que eran los últimos Gryffindor que quería toparse en un momento como aquel Potter y Weasley.

Potter le lanzo su varita, no logro atraparla en el aire con la condición que tenia pero la vio rodar hasta sus pies, Hermione reconoció que al menos el chico tenía un poco de sentido común o su sentido de supervivencia le había ganado al odio que había mostrado hacia los miembros de su casa.

– Apártate Weasley – apunto al enorme trol y dijo claramente – ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! –

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho al Trol, endureciendo y paralizando el cuerpo, durante un momento pareció que siempre había estado en aquel lugar hecho para ser el guardián de la entrada como si fuese una estatua mas del castillo, pero al segundo siguiente se produjo un ruido y vieron que el cuerpo azotaba ahora el encharcado piso del baño de niñas.  
>– ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI? – La voz de la estricta profesora de transformaciones llego a sus oídos y pude ver que detrás de ella llegaban corriendo el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirrell, Hermione bajo lentamente la varita de Potter y se la entrego ante la mirada pasmada de McGonagall.<p>

– ¿Se-señorita Gran-anger que la ha pasa-sado? –Hermione evito rodar los ojos, pues la situación era evidente, pero Quirrell siempre le había parecido estúpido así que no le sorprendía la pregunta. McGonagall ahogo un grito al notar los golpes y su túnica rasgada.

– ¡Explíquense ahora mismo! – Potter y Weasley se miraron entre ellos, sin duda McGonagall los intimidaba a ambos, porque solo señalaban el lugar donde se encontraba el trol y abrían y cerraban la boca como peces fuera del agua.

–Ha pasado que alguien me ha encerrado con un trol de la montaña – dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir soportando todavía el punzante dolor de su brazo izquierdo. Giro su mirada al destrozado lugar.

–No estará insinuando que este asunto fue provocado por alguno de sus compañeros – dijo una escandalizada profesora. Para después dirigirle una mirada severa que en otra situación lograría intimidarla un poco, pero aquello no funciono como si estuviese sentada en clase y le devolvió la mirada retándola.

–Está usted insinuando que soy una idiota…–

– Señorita Granger– le reprendió Snape con toda la calma del mundo antes de que McGonagall reaccionara a su forma de contestarle. Respiro una vez más, reuniendo toda la paciencia que Morgana le concediera.

–Quiero decir, que usted esta insinuando que actué… de una forma tonta, intentando enfrentarme a esa cosa – señalo a l trol con su brazo sano –pero no se preocupe profesora, no soy una Gryffindor… no me dejo llevar por impulsos –

–Minerva, creo que hay que considerar los hechos…– Interrumpió la respuesta de la profesora McGonagall, Snape – después de todo no recuerdo el haber visto a la señorita Granger durante el banquete, podría decirnos cómo es que termino en esta… situación–

–Por supuesto profesor, yo me encontraba dirigiéndome al gran comedor después de terminar mis deberes cuando… – a sus pensamientos vinieron las imágenes de las dos Gryffindor, pero decidió saltarse esa parte de momento ya se vengaría a su manera después

– ¿Cuándo? – la invito a seguir la profesora McGonagall

–Cuando me desvié al baño para asearme un poco, ya que antes había tropezado con el profesor Quirrell – señalo al profesor quien confirmo su historia – pero repentinamente la puerta del aseo se cerró y me vi encerrada con esa cosa – Hermione recordó repentinamente el libro que lleva consigo y hizo una mueca al imaginar que ahora podría estar mojado e incluso mutilado ya regresaría después por el libro e intentaría arreglarlo.

–Ahora, a quienes si vi… fue a ustedes dos –

–Potter, Weasley, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos llegaron aquí?, Se les dio la orden de regresar a su sala común – les reprendió McGonagall, sin embargo ellos aun estaban sorprendidos de que una de las amigas de Malfoy no delatara a sus compañeras puesto que ellas les habían puesto al tanto a ellos y a todos los de su curso del porque su ausencia durante el banquete, solo salieron de lo que parecía ser un asombroso mundo paralelo cuando McGonagall les reventó su burbuja al restarle cinco puntos a cada uno por su falta de buen juicio y desobediencia.

–Pero profesora McGonagall, sino hubiésemos venido en busca de Granger ella estaría muerta – replico Weasley, cosa que la enfureció de inmediato, olvidándose por completo del dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

–Fueron ustedes dos quienes me dejaron ahí dentro – le replico ella

–Nosotros solo cerramos la puerta tu ya estabas ahí dentro –

–Discúlpame por ser una persona aseada y querer cenar con las manos limpias – ambos comenzaron a gritarse olvidando la presencia de los profesores

– ¡Te salvamos la vida…! –

– ¡Fui yo quien derribo al trol! –

– ¡Con la varita de Harry…! –

– ¡Ya basta! – Exigió el profesor Snape – no importan las razones por las que Potter y Weasley llegaron aquí, deben aprender a seguir instrucciones y debido a que fue la señorita Granger quien demostró una excelente habilidad mágica, enfrentando a Trol de la montaña, le concedo a Slytherin diez puntos por servicios especiales al colegio – La cara de Weasley era todo un poema pero Hermione evito reírse.

–Sera mejor llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería, Severus – la profesora McGonagall se giro a donde el tartamudo profesor aun contemplaba al Trol como si este pudiese levantarse en cualquier momento y atacarlo –Profesor Quirrell ¿podría usted encargarse de este desastre? –

Fue la profesora McGonagall, quien la acompaño hasta la enfermería y después de que la enfermera escolar casi se desmayara al ver su estado, la reviso y confirmo que su brazo izquierdo estaba roto pero además de eso y los golpes… todo lo demás estaba en orden, nada que unas buenas pociones y una noche de descanso no curasen.

– Ahora quédese recostada señorita Granger, dejare esta poción para dormir sin sueños en caso de que la necesite – Madam Pomfrey apago las luces de la enfermería y se encamino a su propia habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándola en la oscuridad solo perturbada por la pequeña vela a su lado, a pesar de no tener sueño la apago, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos dormitando un poco debido al cansancio que le provocaban las pociones que aceleraban el proceso de curación en su cuerpo.

Aunque parecieron un par de minutos Hermione abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que el sol no tardaba en salir, y, a pesar del cansancio que todavía sentía las molestias de sus heridas, estas habían desaparecido, se puso de pie para marcharse a su sala común antes de que la enfermera le prohibiera ir a sus clases de la mañana, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que los Gryffindor pensaran que aquel patético Trol había podido con ella.

Si, tal vez para cuando terminaran las clases estaría tan cansada que pasaría por alto los deberes y se encerraría en su dormitorio a dormir…

Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Hermione temió que Madame Pomfrey la pillara tratando de escaparse por lo que se apresuro a esconderse detrás de unas cortinas, esperando el momento adecuado para salir del lugar y evadirla.

Escucho los pasos que se detenían en una que otra camilla, era extraño, puesto que tenía entendido que era la única en aquella sala esa noche, asomo su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y vio con sorpresa al profesor Quirrell, el hombre parecía buscar algo por qué no dejaba de correr cada una de las cortinas de las pocas camillas que estaban cubiertas. ¿La estaría buscado a ella? Cuando finalmente llego hasta donde ella estaba Hermione lo miro con genuina curiosidad.

-¡Señori-t-ta Granger!, ¿Qué hace d-de pie? ¿No d-debería estar desc-cansan-d-do después su encuent-r-ro con el Trol?-

-Me siento mucho mejor profesor-

-Es-so veo- Quirrell miro a su alrededor tal vez buscando a Madame Pomfrey – ¿Ya-a le han d-dado el alt-ta? –

-No profesor, pero me siento mucho mejor y no me duele nada. No tendría caso que me perdiera de mis asignaturas de la mañana-

-Muy r-r-espon-sa-sable de su pa-r-rte, sin du-u-da una prome-te-tedora bru-j-ja - El mago hizo una pausa – Su pa-d-dre era igual de re-responsa-b-ble que-que usted, nunca dejo que na-nada se inte-r-pusiera en su-u traba-bajo y por supuesto-o su ma-d-dre conti-tinuamente tenía-a que recor-rdarle que ha-a-bía otras cosas que-e atender, si mal no re-recuerdo creo-o que fue des-p-pués d-de su nac-cimiento que em-pezó con la investiga-ci-ciones privadas que le per-r-mitían manejar un poco-co mejor su-u tiempo-

-No sabía que fuese cercano a mis padres –

-Bueno-o, se lo ese-e-ncial. Y La-lamento profun-d-damente que mur-r-ieran tan injusta-ta-mente a ma-n-nos de los que d-debieron pro-otegerlos-

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Encontraron algo nuevo en la investigación?- Jack no le había mencionado en sus cartas durante las últimas semanas y de hecho en el profeta solo salían especulaciones escandalosas sobre la falta de información en el caso.

-Es-s, un se-secreto a vo-o-ces, pero se dice q-que los Aurores re-e-cibieron una orden eq-q-uivocada y que el m-i-inisterio tra-ta-ta de ocultarlo d-de cualquier fo-r-rma posi-b-ble-

-Esta… está diciendo que ellos simplemente dejaran todo esto así, ¿qué me quitaron a mis padres por un error y no piensan pagar por ello?-

-Hay una forma de hacerles pagar…- Aquella voz fue distinta parecía resonar en los muros de la enfermería y al mismo tiempo parecía que solo ella podía escucharla en su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dio un paso alejándose de su profesor mientras veía a su alrededor y maldiciendo nuevamente el no tener su varita consigo

-Yo puedo ofrecerte una forma de vengar sus muertes, únete a mi querida y podrás hacerles sentir tu dolor- Aquella voz era como tener nuevamente el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione Granger no sabía que aquella decisión que había tomado por el dolor aun latente de la pérdida de sus padres, influenciada por la injusticia de su muerte, la llevaría por un camino de oscuridad que podría inclinar la balanza a favor de aquel que le ofreciera calmar ese dolor.

Todo parecía de lo más normal aquella mañana, todos entraban en el aula de la mazmorra bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, quien comenzó la lección sin mencionar nada del incidente de la noche anterior, lo cual exasperaba al heredero Nott que a su vez irritaba al primogénito Malfoy con quien compartía asiento aquella mañana.

-Nott, como no pares de estar gruñendo como gnomo de jardín voy a tirarte de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía hasta que ni la poción crece-huesos de la vieja enfermera pueda hacer nada por ti…- Theodore le miro irritado pero Draco ni se inmuto y le siguió viendo de forma seria. Entonces Theodore decidió que a quien debía irritar era a su jefe de casa y no a su compañero por lo cual solo se dedico a taladrar a Snape con la mirada a pesar de que aquello no parecía resultar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y todo el mundo dirigió su mirada al profesor Quirrell.

-Pro-profesor Snape, me temo que e e-entretenido a la seño-orita Granger un p-poco más d-de lo debido, se-e-ría mucho p-pedir ¿Qué-e le permi-mitiera asistir al resto d-de su clase?-

-Adelante señorita Granger, está bien si no tiene los deberes puede entregarlos la próxima semana debido a su estancia…- Hermione a camino hasta el escritorio del profesor sin expresión alguna y coloco tres pergaminos junto al resto de los deberes del resto de la clase.

-No es necesario, era solo un Trol no era necesario si quiera que me dejaran en la enfermería pero la profesora McGonagall no me dejo regresar a la sala común – Snape miro al resto de los alumnos como si aquello era lo que él esperaba de ellos, como si su deber fuese imitar a su compañera y enfrentar a un Trol de la montaña cada semana solo para que su trabajo mereciera la pena y fuese digno de leer.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger…- Para sorpresa de todos Hermione tomo asiento junto a Neville Longbottom sin siquiera mirar a los de su casa, y clavando la mirada en la pizarra – como decía los antídotos más comunes… - Theodore aprovecho que el pociónista anotaba ingredientes en la pizarra para mirar a Hermione, quien solo le indico con la mirada que hablarían después. Eso pareció tranquilizar a Theodore y darle un respiro a Malfoy.

La situación no fue la misma para dos chicas que trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Hermione desde que esta había entrado, sin duda la chica querría vengarse por lo de la noche anterior aunque ellas claramente no habían tenido nada que ver con lo del trol.

Neville por su parte no sabía qué hacer, Granger en particular nunca lo había tratado mal como Malfoy y sus amigos aunque claramente había alzado un frontera entre ella y todos aquellos que no pertenecieran a Slytherin, prácticamente se había vuelto invisible ante sus ojos después de que el sombrero los colocara en casas diferentes, pero eso no era todo puesto que la chica que estaba a su lado en ese momento no parecía notar nada a su alrededor que no fuera a Snape y a la vez parecía estar al pendiente de cada movimiento dentro de aquellas paredes como si algo amenazara con ocurrir de un momento a otro o

-Si no miras al frente el profesor Snape te preguntara que remedio usarías para un mordedura de acromantula y he de suponer que como no prestas atención, no sabes la respuesta, Hermione dejo de prestar atención al espacio en el que anterior mente había estado la cabeza de Lavender Brown y que ahora se encontraba más abajo puesto que se había hecho alguna especie de ovillo sobre su silla.

-Lo siento- Neville miro al frente justo cuando Snape miraba a Brown y a Patil en aquella pose ridícula sobre sus asientos y les ordenaba tomar clase con una mejor exposición de modales.

- Dígame Weasley, ¿qué es lo que haría en tal caso de ser atrapado por una acromantula de tamaño considerable y que puede inyectarle una considerable cantidad de veneno con solo una mordida? – el pelirrojo estaba tan blanco que era casi cómico, trataba de responder entre balbuceos y en su mirada se notaba el terror que le tenía a Snape como si el fuese a sacar una de esas enormes arañas de su túnica y ofrecerlo para que el resto de la clase vieran los efectos paralizantes que actuarían sobre su cuerpo.

Para cuando la clase termino los Gryffindors parecían muy traumatizados o furiosos pero era normal considerando que Snape era el único profesor que disfrutaba de ponerles en aprietos y aprovechar todo momento para bajar puntos a la casa de los leones en particular.

Para la hora de la comida Theodore había pasado de estar preocupado a estar furioso y nuevamente regreso a la preocupación, y todo por que Hermione les había contado como era que había terminado en aquel baño con un Trol y sin varita. Draco Malfoy estaba encantado con la historia de cómo había sido Hermione quien había terminado salvado a Potter y a Weasley, según su punto de vista y no había perdido oportunidad de mencionarlo cada que un Gryffindor pasaba cerca. Daphne por otro lado estaba solo molesta, se había disculpado con Hermione por no salir corriendo y perder de vista a Vaiser en cuanto se entero de que ella no estaba en la sala común. Pero Hermione simplemente le restaba importancia después de todo ella no sabía que el Trol había salido de las mazmorras.

Pero Hermione a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad no dejaba de darle vueltas la plática que había tenido con… ¿El profesor Quirrell? ¿Tom Riddle? No sabía muy bien la diferencia, había estado con el profesor en la enfermería pero mientras Tom hablaba el profesor se mantenía inexpresivo y los mas importante de todo ¿Cómo era posible que el ministerio fuese capaz de haber matado a sus padres? Todo lo que le había dicho Tom tenia sentido. Así que a su vez que le daba las respuesta que creía que necesitaba esas mismas respuestas le creaban mas dudas. Ahora mismo se preguntaba: ¿realmente conocía a sus padres?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Lamento mucho todo este tiempo sin actualizar, pero no les daré escusas. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no dejare la historia y que aprovechando mis vacaciones tratare de subir ¡dos capítulos por semana!

Si quieren noticias del Fic estaré actualizando y colocando adelantos en la pag que tengo en Facebook, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a ****J. K. Rowling**

**Capitulo VIII**

El incidente de Halloween había dejado de ser noticia después de que los alumnos hubiesen agotado hasta el más ridículo rumor, Hermione decidió que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz alguna otra cosa sobre la cual exagerar, sobre todo con la temporada de Quidditch en puerta. Sin embargo había algunos habitantes en el castillo que jamás podrían dar un paso atrás, después de aquella noche.

Zabini había estado observando, él sabía que algo pasaba. Granger estaba mucho más reservada que antes, incluso para sus amigos más cercanos como lo eran Nott y Greengrass. Al comienzo de aquel comportamiento lo atribuyo al incidente en el baño de niñas, también había notado que cuando conto su versión de los hechos ella había omitido el incidente con las dos Gryffindor y que él estaba seguro que más de uno no podía evitar preguntarse cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Draco Malfoy entro en la sala común con el pésimo humor que le asechaba en los últimos días, debido al quidditch. Fue a sentarse junto a Blaise y al verlo pensativo se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Parkinson se ha vuelto a enfadar contigo?— No estaba realmente interesado, pero bienvenido fuera todo aquello que le quitara Potter de la cabeza.

—No— Mentía, Draco lo podía ver, no dejaba de mirar a Greengrass, o eso creía él.

—Muy bien habla de una buena vez o explotaras Blaise —

—Es solo…— Zabini le dio una última mirada a Hermione, tal vez era mejor no intervenir. Le sonrió a Draco — No es nada, solo pensaba en cómo hacer que los elfos de las cocinas nos traigan refrigerios a mitad de la noche dentro de la sala común... he escuchado que Vaiser puso a un par de chicos de segundo año a cargar sus libros cuando fueron descubiertos en las cocinas —

—O simplemente podrías dejar de visitar a esas cosas, terminaras igual que Crabbe y Goyle—

—No seas amargado, solo hago trabajo de investigación —

—Como digas— Draco se puso a jugar con una pluma de pavo real que sobre salía de su mochila aburrido y definitivamente no interesado en sus deberes. —Vayamos a arrojar piedras al calamar gigante—

—No creo que tengamos tanta suerte de nuevo— Le respondió Zabini, Draco pensó que tenía razón se habían salvado por muy poco de que el calamar los atrapara y los sumergiera por golpearle los tentáculos con la rocas.

— ¿Por qué lo viernes son tan aburridos?— Arrojo la pluma lejos de él pensando en cómo pasar el rato

— ¿Granger?— la voz de la prefecta Farley se alzó sobre el resto

—Un segundo— La chica escribió como si le fueran arrebatar el pergamino de la mesa y después alzo la vista —Gemma, puedo ayudarte en algo—

— ¿Te has metido en problemas de nuevo?— la prefecta puso sus manos en sus caderas avanzando hasta Hermione

—No— respondió Hermione de mal humor

—Entonces ¿por qué el profesor Quirrell está esperándote en sus despacho a esta hora?—

Hermione se puso casi pálida — ¡Que tonta! lo olvide por completo— comenzó a guardar todos sus libros

—aun no recibo una respuesta— Exclamo Gemma

Hermione se puso un poco colorada —Estoy tomando clases particulares con el profesor— Gemma se limito a alzar una ceja al escucharla sin embargo el comentario que había preparado fue cortado por otra persona.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto escandalizado Draco, se quedo mirando a la castaña como si Gemma hubiese dicho que había pedido un cambio de casa — ¿Necesitas clases extra?—

— No es asunto tuyo —

—Eres la mejor en clase, no necesitas esas clases —

—Repito, no es asunto tuyo Malfoy —

—Cálmense chicos, Hermione el profesor se veía impaciente será mejor que te apresures, ya hablaremos a tu regreso — Gemma le dio una fría mirada a Malfoy que hizo callar sus respuestas y le permitió a Hermione marcharse.

— ¡Bien hecho Malfoy!— le reprocho Daphne

—Yo no he hecho nada—

—Hermione no quería que nadie se enterara, solo les dará material a los Gryffindor para volver a fastidiarnos—

—Yo no veo a algún Gryffindor en nuestra sala común y de todas formas no necesita esas tontas clases que más da que se enteren un puchado de tontos Gryffindor—

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? — fue todo lo que se escucho cuando Theodore bajo del dormitorio de chicos

—Quirrell— Fue todo lo que dijo Daphne y al parecer fue suficiente para que el chico no entrara desatara su locura

— ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?— Pregunto incrédulo Malfoy

—A Hermione le gusta, parece más entusiasta desde que Quirrell accedió a darle clases en su tiempo libre —

— ¿Crees que si Hermione pasa mucho tiempo con ese lunático de los vampiros empiece a tartamudear alguno de estos días? — Le pregunto Blaise a Theodore y el chico solo contuvo la carcajada

—Espero que no sería muy extraño —

— ¿Por qué nadie más cree que sea extraño que ella esté tomando clases extra?— Casi grito Draco, ganándose una mirada molesta de Daphne, Hermione la había dejado justo cuando comenzaba a explicarle cómo funcionaba la combinación de Runas

—No es extraño para mí — le dijo finalmente Theodore —Para Hermione los cursos regulares no son suficientes, ella es tan buena en clase porque siempre le ha gustado la investigación, le ayuda de alguna forma extraña y retorcida que Quirrell le de libros para leer —

—Mira Malfoy sabemos que pasar tanto tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle tiene que afectarte de alguna forma y se te ha olvidado que Hermione perdió a su familia entera hace tan solo un mes— Daphne se gano una mirada de reproche por porte de Theodore —Familia de sangre—

—Solo no la molestes con el tema, prefiero que este escuchando historias exageradas sobre porque es vital llenar de ajos cada rincón de su casa a que este desesperada por recibir noticias de los Aurores que investigan el caso de sus padres, papá dice que tal vez debamos quedarnos en el castillo para navidades si el asunto sigue estancado —

—Chicos, se los dije el primer día que llegaron a esta habitación —cada chico de primero metido en esa conversación se había olvidado por completo de que estaban siendo escuchados — Una vez que llegas a Slytherin serás una serpiente, uno de nosotros, tenemos todas las de perder cuando nuestra reputación fue manchada, su amiga Hermione empezó mal y eso no fue culpa suya ahora todo lo que pueden hacer es apoyarla estar ahí para cuando se derrumbe, porque sé que lo hará no es fácil llevar un legado sobre tus hombros, todos ustedes son primogénitos siempre les han exigido y a partir de ahora no podrán excusarse por ser niños que no controlan su magia, mamá y papá no arreglaran sus errores… Hermione lo tiene peor, sus guías ya no están y toda la sociedad de sangres pura esperara que ella mantenga el honor de su casta, ella sola — Gemma respiro profundo —Creo que Hermione lo sabe, acepto el reto y dará lo mejor de sí _"Sera la mejor bruja de su edad, pero su camino es solitario y lleno de sombras que la acechan, sus manos están cubiertas de sangre inocente, en sus ojos se refleja el deseo de venganza su varita apoyara al vencedor y finalmente un lado vencerá al fin"—_

Gemma Farley cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

.-.-.-.

—Llegas tarde — se escucho una vez que la puerta fue cerrada

—Encontré el tónico que me pidió — fue su respuesta —Pero no es efectivo, coloque unas gotas en el té de una chica esta tarde, seguro que solo es una mentira— Hermione había arrastrado a Daphne por todo el castillo con miles de escusas para vigilar a Farley, no tenía ni idea de por qué Tom Riddle creía que ese viejo tónico serviría para que cualquiera tuviese el don de la adivinación pero nada había sucedido

—Pues sería una lástima, esto nos habría dicho mucho sobre lo que realmente le ocurrió a tus padres— La voz de Riddle retumbo por cada rincón de su cabeza, aun le daba escalofríos pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse solo un poco.

—La adivinación es un arte mágico inexacto, no se puede confiar en él — El rostro del profesor Quirrell se mantuvo inexpresivo pero aun así ella podía escuchar la voz, riéndose como si se burlara de algo que ella no sabía lo cual la enfado un poco

—Pero no está de más considerar cada posibilidad, yo mismo he sufrido por culpa de este arte inexacto—

—Yo preferiría centrarnos en magia más tradicional para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud con mi padres — trato de finalizar el tema

— ¿Estas segura de que no funciono? — insistió él

—Estuve vigilándola todo el tiempo, nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió—

—Está bien, continuemos con tus lecciones señorita Granger, Quirrell a preparado unas cuantas lecciones que te harán trabajar —

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara...<strong>_


End file.
